My Little Pony: The Last Element
by oxWARRIOR.of.LOVExo
Summary: The mane 6 find a mysteries pony, only to find out he's not a pony at all. Come and join us, find out just who this so call pony is, and why he's here. There will romance, fight scenes, and all your favorite pony's will be in here too. And don't forget to review. P.S. This is my first fanfic, so help me out when necessary.
1. Ambush

Ok guys this is my first fanfic and I'm going to do my best at this.

So be honest with me, like give me a helping hand when needed.

And with that, let's get this so on the row.

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Ponyville. Celestia's sun was shining down, not a cloud in the sky, thanks to a high speed Pegasus pony. We turn to the Mane 6 in the Everfree Forest, where they were picking cretin berries, fruit, and plants.

"Okay, why are we here again?" Rainbow Dash asked, picking out fruit from a tree and placing it in her saddle bag.

Twilight playfully rolled her eyes at her friend's memory. "Don't you remember, Rainbow Dash? We're here to help, Zecora with her new medicine." she said.

Zecora is working on a medicine that can easily heal wounds and even restore tissue, it will be like the wound never even happen. And when Zecore came to ponyville looking for what the mares are looking for now, she couldn't find them. Zecora could find it herself in the forest but with her schedule, she just doesn't have the time. That's when Twilight offered herself and her friends to help her with it. Zecora accepted the offer, and gave them a list of what they needed.

"I don't remember agreeing to this. This place is absolutely filthy; I mean I just had a hooficure, and now look at them, they look hideous!" Rarity complained, sticking out her hoofs..

She was getting tired of all the hard work all too easy. Now if were a huge fashion project; than that's another story. I guess it's safe to say that she could work hard as long as she didn't have to lift a hoof.

"Nah come on sugar cube, it's for a friend. An' besides, it an't that bad," Applejack said to her.

It was easy for her to say, I mean picking fruit was foil's play to the farm pony. Although; It was still pretty clear that, Rarity did not want to be there. But being the element of generosity, she felt like she had to do it. If not; she would have feel guilty and do something like make her a dress or something.

They went on with their search, till one of them noticed that they had all the ingredients. "Um…excuse me...but um, I think have all that we came here for," Fluttershy said quietly, but loud enough that everypony can still hear her.

"Yeah, now we can go to Zecora's hunt, and if the medicine work's we can have a PARTY!" Pinkie said, jumping around with glee.

"Why?" Twilight said, as if she needed to ask.

"Why? WHY NOT! We can throw her a BIG party her all her hard work, I mean how hard is it to make a medicine that can make you all better when your hurt really, really, really bad!" Pinkie argued to, Twilight.

Twilight know she had a point about the medicine. "True, I don't think the doctor's in Canterlot can make something like that. Zecora could be famous for what she's done," Twilight said as she turns her head to her friends.

This news gives Pinkie an another idea. And give out aloud sequel. "Does that mean we can have another party for her then!" Pinkie Pie said, thinking of all the fun.

"Will see about that, remember the last time you we had a party then had another one right after that one." Twilight said as she remember the cake and punch she had. Just the thought made her a little nauseous.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, we were playing 'Truth or Dare' and that's when, Rarity did that thing with-" Dash recalled, but was interrupted.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER BRING THAT NIGHT UP AGAIN!" Rarity shouted to her rainbow, Rainbow Dash friend, not wanting to remember that horrible, yet hilarious night.

Dash saw how annoyed this made Rarity, and gives her a break. "Okay, okay, my bad, just goes to show ya that, Rarity well do anything for some shack full of ruby's." Dash said as casually cruised past everyone.

Everypony laughed at the comment. Soon even Rarity began to laugh, even she had to admit that it was a bit funny.

At the end of their laugh, Fluttershy saw something in the bush moving. She stared at the bush to see if she really did see anything. The bush move ones again she screamed, letting her imagination run wild, thinking it could be something dangerous. She followed her instincts and be-hide the closest thing next to her.

The rest of the group look at her surprised and then quickly moved there attention to the bush. Nothing was moving.

"My word, Fluttershy, don't scare me like that!" Rarity said with a hoof to her chest, startled from the scream.

Fluttershy peaked her head out from be-hided Pinkie Pie. "But-I thought… sorry girl's I thought I saw something in the bushes, I guess it was nothing." with disappointment in her voice, she know how timid she would get.

Applejack put her saddle bag filled with ingredients and trotted up to the bush.

"What-cha doing Applejack?" Pinkie said with her head cocked to the side.

"You can't be too careful in this place." Applejack said, and continued her search though the bush, till she stop and her eyes widen.

She stood there still, not moving an inch till she said, "You gal's need to see this," with a shocked look on her face.

The rest of the Mane 6 walked up to the bush and couldn't believe what they saw. A pony!

And by the looks of it, he was a unicorn. He had a what look like a blue stone as a cutie mark. He had a white/tan coat with a black mane that was cut low and the sight of it almost made Rarity faint. And he looked pretty muscular, and looked about the same age as them.

"I-is he... you know..." Rainbow Dash asks, hoping that what she was thinking wasn't true.

Twilight quickly place a hoof on his neck, and after a moment she looked back at her friends and told them he still had a pulse and said that he was just unconscious. There was a slight moment of relief till, Twilight saw something under his back, she pulled it out and was shocked, and it was a wing.

"He was a Pegasus too?! Then that must mea-" Twilight said, but was interrupted.

Suddenly, a loud and angry roar caught everpony's attention. There was a group of Manticores; a huge lion like beast, with the wings of a bat and a scorpions tail. And they didn't look like they wanted to play.

"Manticores!? What do they want!?" Applejack said moving back a few feet.

"This must be there territory! We must to get out of here at ones!" Rarity stated.

They all started to make a run for it, till Rainbow Dash flew it front of them, blocking there path.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa. We can't Just leave the him here!" Rainbow Dash said, not wanting to abandon the unconscious pony.

Twilight looked back at the Manticores and then back at the pony.

"Rainbow Dash is right! We need to protect him from these Manticores. Twilight said looking back at her friends. "Now who's with me!?"

The rest of the group looked at one another, and nodded in agreement. "Right be hide ya sugar cube." Applejack said, standing beside her along with the rest of her friends.

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie got ready to fight. While Fluttershy stay behind to watch the unconscious pony.

**The Mane 6 **

**VS**

** Manticores**

**FIGHT!**

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie went on first and tried to distracted them.

"Come on, Pinkie." Dash said, while zooming at full speed.

"Okay!" she said, bouncing playfully. At times the others don't know if she is brave, or just air headed.

Dash span around them as quickly as she could to get there attention and Pinkie Pie simply teased them be make funny faces and jumped around. This annoyed the Manticores and so the swing there huge paws and tails around over and over again trying to strike them, but to avail.

While Twilight take this opportunity to used her horn to attack from a distance. "Rainbow! Pinkie! Stand clear!" She screamed, trying to alert them.

"Gotcha!" Rainbow Dash said saluting her. She zoom towards Pinkie and gave her a lifted to safety.

Then Twilight blasted them with beams of magic. "Take that!" She said after she hit them.

While Rarity uses her horn to lift big rock and Applejack used her strong legs and bucked the rocks at the monsters. With the right aiming, she hit the one of the monsters dead center.

"Nice kick Applejack." Rarity said impressed.

"Why thank ya kindly. It's all in the hips." Applejack took her complaint.

The Manticores were on the rope putting their paws up to protect their faces. "We got'em now!" Rainbow Dash said. But all that change when they got really angry and roared with so much power it blew the girls away.

Rainbow Dash got sent flying into a tree. "OW-" she rubbed the back of her head, "-Okay forget what I said." Rainbow Dash said.

"Quick! Get be-hide me, and I'll put up a magic barrier!" Twilight ordered. Everyone followed Twilights plan and with the last of her power she made a force field around them. The Manticores come charging at them and started attacking and pounding on the barrier.

"Will the spell hold!?" Rarity asked, as she watches them go to town on the barrier.

"Not if they keep pounding it like that!" Twilight said, trying not to lose her concentration.

Then one them stop and turn and looked at Fluttershy and began charging at her. Her heart sky-rocketed; she was paralyzed in fear to move, she ducked and put her hoofs on her head and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Right before the Manticore could hit her; it was bucked in the face and sent flying over the trees. Fluttershy slowly looked up to see the unconscious pony; now conscious with a smile on his face.

"Well that was some wake-up cal-w-WHOA!" the pony said, almost losing his balance, but quickly regaining it. He looked down at his hoof and said, "Whoa... so this is my new body... it's been a while since I've been on 'All fours',"

The girls don't understand what he was taking about. They thought that he might of hit his head or something.

He then started to jump from lift to right, and then trotted in a small circle trying to get the hang of standing and walking.

"There we go. Now; let's see..." He taped his hoof on a rock that was next to him. "These are hoofs. So I'm a... horse... no, I'm smaller than a horse. Which means I'm a pony...that's new." he said aloud to himself. He looked at the rest of his body and saw something that looked like it surprised him.

"What the?! I have wings?! Man, that's so cool! I never had wing before! That must mean I'm a Pegasus!" he said spreading his wings out.

"What's a 'Man'?" Pinkie asked to her friends. They were just as clueless as she was.

"Does he amnesia or something?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight.

"I don't know, Rainbow Dash, Maybe he has some memory lost." Twilight answered back.

He then patted his head and taped his horn. "And what's this?! I've got a horn! So I'm an Alicorn. Oh this is defiantly new! I wonder if I can use magi-" he said stopping.

The pony looks behind him to see, Fluttershy on the ground looking up at him. His excitement slowly started to disappear. He slowly put a hoof in front him and step closer to her.

"Hey there, no need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you, I swear," he said her, in a clam and comforting voice.

Fluttershy honestly didn't know what to say, "W-who are y-you?" she said, totally oblivious to what's going on.

"Oh good, you can speak," the pony said.

She then looked behind him and earned a look of fear on her face. Fluttershy pointed with her hoof in the direction she was looking, and the pony turn his head to see the rest of the, Manticores were coming there way, and the pony looked back at, Fluttershy with a smile.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it." He said to her, began walking toward the beast's.

Fluttershy then started to blush one he was walked away._"Oh my... he's kind of handsome..."_ Fluttershy said in her head.

The pony stopped in front of the, Manticore's, blocking there path. He then looked past them at the barrier with five other pony's in it.

"Picking on little pony's. You should be ashamed of yourself's. Your lucky I don't knock you since-less. But since I'm new here, I'm going to let this slide. So just walk away and no one will get hurt. Namely you." He said, in calm and casual voice.

There was nothing but silence between them all. The Ailcorn didn't take his eyes of them. But that silence was broken when the beasts gave a loud roar toward him. The roar spooked the girls, but the mysterious pony in front of them seemed calm as can be.

"Didn't think so," He said with a smile and chucked a bit.

**Tag Out: The Mane 6**

**Tag In: Unknown pony**

**Unknown pony VS Manticores**

**FIGHT!**

_"Okay, I don't think I can them all... Not with this body."_ he said within his head.

The Manticore's began to charge at him all at one but the pony didn't move.

"LOOK OUT!" the girls screamed simultaneously.

Right before the, Manticore's were about to rip him to shreds, he screamed, "TRANSFORM!"

And suddenly a big cloud of smoke came from the Alicorn. The girls couldn't see anything, for the smoke was to dense to see through.

Then suddenly the, Manticores were launched out of the cloud one at a time, and hit the ground. The girls were confused on what just happened. The cloud started to thin-in, and the something started to walk out of the cloud and the girls saw something they didn't expect to see. He was transformed into...

"A human?!" Twilight said, in wonder at this new being she saw.

He then spread his wings and blow the smoke away with a gust, and stood there with his horn shining in the light off of Celestia's sun.

"He looks….amazing!" Rarity said, never seeing such a thing.

He was wiring a simple black t-shirt, dark blue sweat pants, and black shoes. He then looked at the Manticore's then were starting to get up. The first Manticore roared and attacks him. He turned his head at the Manticore, and saw that it was aiming for his legs. He jumped back and the Manticore missed, then he moved in, and punched it in the face so hard it went through a tree.

The ponies were amazed at this; the fact that he can punch a monster so hard to go through a tree is some power.

"Whoa! I didn't know I had it in me!?" He said, surprised at what he's done. "I guess this body makes me stronger!"

Then Dash saw one of them coming from be-hide him.

"WATCH OUT!" Dash screamed, trying to warn him.

He turned around to find a, Manticore in his face. It attacked him, and he tried to dodge it but he wasn't fast enough and he was struck with claws to the chest.

"NO!" The girls screamed. They watched him go down and saw him lying there, then saw the monster go toward, Fluttershy ones more.

"HEY!" was screamed from be-hide the, Manticore, making it stop dead in its tracks. The, Manticore turn around and was surprised to see the human getting up on his knee's and standing up with his shirt hanging off his chest; tarred up and ripped.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" he screamed as loud as he could, but when he said this it sounded like he was excited.

"It's gonna take more than that to make me quit!" he said and at the same time ripping off his ruined shirt, now showing the bloody wound. And he wasn't molecule just as a pony, but a human too, and looked like he had the body of a Olympic athletic.

The pony's looked at the, Alicorn with no shirt and blushed heavily at this, for some reason they found this... attractive.

"Wow…he's….he." Applejack stuttered, trying to find the word.

"Gorgeous!" Rarity finished for Applejack.

"I was goanna say sexy, but that's good too." Dash said.

The warrior's ear perked up and said, "THANK YOU GIRLS!" loud enough for them to hear.

They were shocked that he could hear them. After he said that he began running at the, Manticore and it did the same. The, Manticore attacked first for the head, but missed when he ducked and he placed a hand on its gut.

"CONTACT!" he screamed.

Then a shock wave was released into the beast. The blow had so much impact that the Manticore was now unconscious. He moves out of the why so it could fall. the beast made a loud *THUMP*.

"That was some fight, much respect." He said, with a proud look on his face.

"Transform!" he said ones more, turning back into a pony. And the others were one's again amazed at the one whom single handily beat a group of, Manticore, all on his own.

[b][center]K.O.[/center][/b]

[b][center]WINNER![/center][/b]

[b][center]Unknown pony[/center][/b]

Twilight lowered her spell and they all began to gallop to the Alicorn. He then turned toward them.

"So, are you girls okay?" He asked concerned.

"We're fine, but we wouldn't if it wasn't thanks to you, mister uh..." Applejack waited for a name, so she knew what to call her hero.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is- AH!" he stopped. He got on his knees and put a hoof on his chest.

"Nice to meet you, AH!" Pinkie Pie said repeating what he said.

"What's wrong, darling" Rarity said, concerned for their hero.

The Alicorn moved his hoof out of the way to show droplets of blood began to leak out.

"It's that wound on his chest!" Dash said pointing at it. "It looks pretty bad, we need to get you to a hospital!" she said worried.

"What about the medicine Zecora was making, we can use it on him." Pinkie said, popping out of nowhere.

"We don't know if will work." Rarity included, "It could work or do nothing."

"But Zecora's hunt isn't that far from here." said Twilight, and then looked at her hero. "And we need to get that wound treated as soon as possible." Twilight finished.

The Alicorn looked up and smiled. "Hey I'm up for it, plus I'm always up for meet new people." he said, not sounding like he was in pain.

"I like him; he's got a good attitude." Pinkie stated, noticing said attitude.

"Right back at ya." he said, trying to stand up. "Oh. And, Chase." he said, one hoof on the ground and the other on his chest.

"What?" everypony said. Not understanding what "Chase" meant.

"My name.,," he paused and looked at them.

"Short for Dream Chaser." he said, with a grin.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

So what did you think of my first chapter? I hope to hear good things in your reviews...*ahem*


	2. Story time

Okay guys here's chapter 2

I keep getting new ideas for some reason

* * *

After being ambush by the Manticores, the Mane 6 takes, Dream Chaser to Zecora's hunt so they could treat his wound on his chest. But by the looks of it, Dream Chaser didn't look like he was in the slightest of pain.

"Nah, are you sure your all right? That wound looks like it hurts some'em fierce?" Applejack asked, Dream Chaser.

"Don't worry about it. Besides you girls pached me up, so I'll be fine." Dream Chaser said, not wanting them to worry.

"I must say, it sure was lucky that, Fluttershy had some bandgages in her saddle bag," Rarity said aloud.

Not wanting, Dream Chaser to bleed out, they helped by patching him up with some bandages around his chest.

"Yeah, it sure was. By the way, I really do appreciate what you're doing for me,"

"It's no problem. After what you did to save us, it's the least we can do," Twilight said, walking along side, Dream Chaser.

"Yeah, and I'm still can't get over that you fought those, Manticore all by yourself." Rainbow Dash said, flying up to him.

"YEAH! You were all like BOW, and then BOOM! It was so AWESOME!" Pinkie Pie said, throwing punches through the air, and jumping in the air.

"Anything for those in need. Besides, I fought monsters that would eat those, Manticores alive." He said.

The mares surprised. "Wow! Ya'll sound like you've done this kind of stuff every day!" Applejack said, while waking behide him.

He looked back to, Applejack. "Not every day... more like, every other day." he said, with a grin on his face.

After that, the girls and Dream Chaser kept on walking the path, and after taking few turns, they finally made it.

"Okay, we're here." Twilight said, as they got to Zecora's hunt.

"Wow that didn't take long at all." Dream Chaser said.

This was true. It only took 10 min for them to get there. That or was shorten by the chat they had about one pony/ human, beating a group of Manticores.

"Now to get that wound treated." Rarity said, looking at his chest were the wound was. "How can he be so fit? He looks about our age, or at least I think so." she said in her head, admiring his physical features.

"Did somepony say threats?" Pinkie said with glee, bouncing up and down.

"No Pinkie, we can eat later. But first we need to help, Dream Chaser." Applejack said to, Pinkie Pie.

She stopped in mid-air and said "Oh, right. My bad…" Pinkie said, droping to the ground.

"Really, because for some reason, when I get near the pink one, I get a sadden craving for cupcakes?" Chase said confused and wanting a cupcake.

The Mares giggled at this, "You'll get that feeling a lot." Rarity said while stepping in the hunt. While she has been in it before, she still finds it a bit creepy.

"Hello….Zecora, you here?" Dash said aloud. Fore there was nopony to be seen.

Then a zebra walked in from another room, "Ah, there you are my friends, do you have what I need for my meds." Zecora said specking in rime like she normally does.

There were shelf's full of bottles and test tube, books, and masks hanged over the wall, and in the middle was a big Coltrane.

"Wow, cool place you got are here, you must be, Zecora. My Name is Dream Chaser." Chase said holding out his hoof.

She extended her and he took her hoof and kissed it. "Oh my, I thank you on my behalf, and..." she,said starting to blush, but stop and looked down at his chest, and noticed the bandages. "Oh my, what is that wound you have?!" Zecora said, worried for her visitor.

"Long story." Chase said, with a grin. Not making a big deal about it.

"OH,OH! Can I tell it, can I tell it!" Pinkie said aloud, rising her hoofing in the air.

"Sure, sugar cube." Applejack said, giving the floor over to the party pony.

"He helped us when we were ambush by a group of, Manticore. At first we he was sleeping in a bush and we had to fight our self and we were doing pretty well. But then the, Manticore let out a 'BIG' roar and blew us all away.

"Then Twilight put up a bubble shield, and the, Manticore were hitting it and hitting it. And then one of them looked at Fluttershy all nasty like, and started running at her, then, Dream Chaser woke up and BOW; right in the cake hole, and punch it over the trees and then tryed to talk to the he turned into this... Um, thing, and beat the rest of them up." Pinkie said summing up the story from chapter 1.

Zecora was speechless. She couldn't believe what she was heard. That somepony defeated a group of Manticores.

"And the wound is when the, Manticore scratched him with its claw." Applejack included, pointing at his chest.

"And we all are hoping that you can help with his wound and heal him." Fluttershy said, speaking a little louder.

Zecora place a hoof on his chest and examines him. She simple nodded her head and asked for the ingredients. She trotted to her lab in the other room, while the rest talked about what happen.

"So, Dream Chaser. How di…" Rarity started, but was interrupted.

"Please call me, Chase. I don't like formalities that much," Chase said.

"Yes… well, um, Chase, how do you turn into that…thing as, Pinkie put it. When you turned into..." Rarity was interrupted by, Twilight.

"A human." Twilight said, sounded like she knew what she was talking about. She continued "A human is homosapien, a creature that walk's on two legs and has thumbs, and are evolved from apes." she said explaining what a human in a nut shell is.

"Looks like somepony was hitting the books." Dash said with a grin. She always knew she was a book worm. Learning things pony well never need to know.

"And let me guess. You're a prince are you, and you must be very powerful to use that transform spell." Twilight said, turning to, Chase.

"WHAT?!" the rest of the mane 6 said, surprise.

"I mean look at him, He's an Ailcorn, meaning he must be royalty. Maybe a nephew from the princess with amazing magical power." Twilight said, backing up her statement. "I'm I right?" Twilight said to chase with a grin on her was thinking that Chase was royalty.

"Well..." Chase started. "Your half right about that; I'm powerful yes, but no prince." Chase said bursting, Twilights bubble.

"WAIT, WHAT!" Twilight said confused. She was never wrong when it came to magic.

"Blast!" Rarity said to quietly to herself. Hoping that she finale met her prince, but it wasn't today.

"Don't be mad Rarity, I'm may not be a prince. but I am quite the gentleman… or is it gentlecolt ing this case?" said, Chase, chuckling a little. Rarity blushed, a little embarrassed that he heard her.

"Okay, how did you do that super hearing thing. Just who are you?" Applejack asked.

Chase took his eyes off, Applejack and closed his eyes and thought about for a second, and then he opened his eyes.

"Alright I'll tell you everything you want to know, but first may you give me your names please so I know what to address you by." Chase said as he made a light smile.

"Fare enough, I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friend Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy." Twilight introduced herself and her friends.

"Awesome names by the way, so what do you want to know first?" Chase said, sat back and relax, ready for questions.

"Okay, me first, If you're not a prince then what are you." Dash said, getting very impatient.

"Didn't you hear your friend, Dash." he said, then quickly said, "Can I call you Dash" to see if it was okay with the nickname, then resumed to his answer "I'm a human." he said to Dash.

"Yeah, but how? You look a pony?"

Chase took a second to sigh, and looked up, "Okay how can I explain this." he said, with a hoof to his chin. The mares looked at him as he thought about what to say.

Then he looked and them and simply said, "Transform." and with a quick flash of light he transformed into a human ones again.

"The reason I can look like a pony is because I can change my cells and DNA in a instant. So I can transfrom into the dominant and any species of any world,"

The mares were even more confussed than before. "Um..so... um... you not from Equestria?" Fluttershy said.

"No, I'm not," Chase said, while shaking his head.

"Then how did you get here?" Twilight ask.

He then held up his hand and small flash of light and a device appeared in his hand. "With this, I have the power to travel through...wait for it." He took a pause and said.

**"Dimensions!"**

There was nothing but silence in the room. All the mares had confused looks on there faces.

"Anymore questions?" Chase ask.

All the mares raised a hoof in the air, wanting to ask a something.

"Okay if we just keep asking question one at a time, we'll get nowhere. So I'll just tell you everything about me then."

So all the pony stops and began to listen to him.

"I was born in a Orphanage, and out of all the kids, I never got adopted, because when I was born, I had heightened senses. My hearing, seeing, smelling, feeling, and taste were not the same as everyone else's. And I even had another one that can let me know what would happen right before it happen, it just... wasn't normal. For example; like when I woke up right before the, Manticore could hit me and Fluttershy." he said, letting them know the thing that saved Fluttershy's life.

"But it doesn't work all the time, if it did than I wouldn't have this." he then pointed at his chest. "And my other ones, like when I could hear you in the forest with the, Manticores when you three said I looked sexy."

Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash then blushed at this.

"Another example; I can smell that, Rarity has perfume, or how, Applejack has on apple scented perfume on."

Applejack blushed at this."Ho...How did you know that?" Applejack said, shocked as he said this.

Dash laughed aloud. Now knowing one of her friend's secret's. It wasn't the nicest thing to do, but she couldn't help it.

"Oh come on na, I work on farm all day, sure I don't mind getting my hoofs dirty, but when ah'm done taking a bath, I like the smell of a hard day's work!" Applejack said to Rainbow Dash, blushing.

"Me too, that's why I use cotton candy shampoo." Pinkie said.

"GUILTY, case closed!" Dash screamed. Hearing, Applejack say it.

Chase couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Anyways, I can also feel living things, like they're life force or there aura, even their emotions, like how Dash still thinks I look sexy." he said as he pointed to Dash.

"Bu-But how did you?" Dash was speechless.

Applejack laughed. Now knowing that Dash has a thing for super powered humans.

"Hey I…I don't think that!" Dash said aloud, trying to defend herself.

"Maybe, but I heard you, remember." said Chase, pointing at his ear with a hand.

"GUILTY, case closed!" Applejack screamed, getting her revenge.

Chase laughed at this, he shook his head and continued.

"Oh and I can see that Rarity has a popcorn carnal stuck in her tooth." Chase said, now using his heighten eye sight.

"WHAT!" she screamed. Going out in public with a snack in her tooth.

"Just kidding, okay, okay, I'll tell rest of my story." Chase said, done with his little jokes.

He continued on, "I was made fun of it for years about it. They made jokes, they spread rumors. I thought I was cursed of something for the longest time. Till she came along, her name is... Star Gazer. She made everyone stop make fun of me, she made it sound like it was cool, then everyone stop making fun of me and for the first time in my life, I had a true friend.

"Then I found out that she was the same as me, she had heighten senses, just like I did, and she showed me four others like me, there names are, Brave Born, Free Flow, Guardian, and Implus. We called our self's "The Six Sense". But that a story for another time. Anyway me and, Star Gazer were the closest of friends ever. We did everything together we played, talked, fought...

Everypony was shocked at the last one.

"She thought me how to fight by the way." he said quickly, and continued. "...And me and, Star Gazer begain to hang out more and more and when I got a back bone I..." he stopped and looked at the floor.

"You what?" Twilight said, wanting to know what happen.

He then looked up and smiled. "I told her I loved her." he said that like he could say it a million times.

"Aww!" the mane 6 were shocked.

"And she said "I love you too." and it made me so Happy!" Chase said this while have his eyes closed, trying to remember that day.

"That's wonderful, where is she now." Rarity said aloud. Wanting to know her were bout's

"Please, let me finish." Chase said, wanting to finish his story

Rarity snaps her cake hole shut. She wanted to hear more of this.

"And so we spent the next two years together, no fights..., well not argument wise." he chuckled, even though they had a relationship, they still had they're little sparing matches. "It was the best two year of my life till…" he stops again.

"Till what! Spit it out!" Applejack said, putting her hoof down, wanting to hear what happen.

Chase was silent for a moment and said, "Let's just say, me and my friend were in a jam and we had to split up. I made the idea that we should go a random dimensions and try to find each other, so we wouldn't be followed." he said, with a very light smile.

"They agreed. We all made a made a promise, that we try to find each other." he said while holding out a hand.

Then a small light happend and a glass heart appeared in his hand. "This is how were going to find each other. The redder it gets, the closer we are to find each one a another, and right now, it's as red as it's ever gotten." he said showing the heart glowing a red-ish pink.

"So you think she here?" Dash said, checking to see if Chase meant what he said.

"I KNOW she's here, and when I find her we can start looking for the others who are in other dimensions." Chase said, "Does that answer all your questions?" Chase said with a grin on his. Giving them the info.

"Yes, yes it does. For now at least." Twilight said, with a caring smile.

"Cool, now I need to ask you girls a few favors, and I know we just met and…" Chase was interrupted.

"Not another word." Rarity said waving her hoof in chase face. "Just ask anything." she said with a smile on her face.

"Really?" Chase said, took back by her generosity.

"It well be the least we can do, after all, you did save us from a group of, Manticores." Applejack said.

"Well... I need a place to live." Chase said, worried that it met be too much.

"You can stay with me." Twilight said, "And it's all right with you, I want to study you, your anatomy, biology, everything."

"That's alright with me. Now I need someone to teach me how to..." Chase was interrupted by Pinkie.

"MAKE CUPCAKES!" Pinkie screamed.

Chase thought for a second and said, "... that, and how to fly and use this horn I got here." Chase finished.

"What?" Everypony was surprised that alicorn don't know how to use his horn or wings.

"You mean you don't know how to use your wing or horn?" Fluttershy said shocked at this.

"Nope. In fact I don't know how to walk straight; I mean I could bet those Manticores like this if know how to use it."

"Well lucky for you, you got the best flyer and mage in all of Equestria." Dash said referring to herself and Twilight.

"Well I don't know if I'm the best in ALL of equestrian." Twilight said, blushing with a smile.

"Um...excuse me...Chase?" He had heard a small voice and looked to see Fluttershy. "Um...I never got to say... um...thank you for…saving me." she said with a shy smile.

"Anytime." Chase said returning the smile. "Now if you'll excuse me… pardon me, Zecora, but is it done?" Chase said wanting to see if was ready.

"Yes it is, here, drink this." Zecora give him a cup of clear liquid.

"Well, bottoms up." Chase said, and drinking the medicine, then rip of his bandages to see that the wound is gone with no scare, "Awesome!" said Chase, he was glad that the wound was finally gone.

"Now that we got that out of the way, we got a party to throw!" Pinkie said with glee.

"Why?" Applejack said confused.

"A welcome party for, Chase, it'll be great, we'll play games, drink punch, and eat CUPCAKES!" Pinkie Pie said.

Chase laughed and said, "Alright, I'm down." Chase agreed.

Pinkie smiled and said "Great, I'll invent the whole town, because I know everypony in ponyvill, and will have a big banner that says...

**Welcome Dream Chaser**

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Other Half part 1

All right, here we go

And by the way, I'm using character names from a story called

"On a cross and arrow" By Terrichance

In that story, the mane 6 go to an another dimension and met there self's as colts (a guy pony). But in this story **that** already happened

Let's see when they met there colt self again. But this time, they have the same name (two won't), same looks. But different colors, personality (a little), and life's

* * *

**Chase POV**

ou know I've been looking for my friends for long time, and I got to say that is probably the best dimension I've been to so far. They are nothing but pony's; sure. But there not like any other I've ever seen. Twilight gave me a book about what the pony are like here; which I'm reading now. Unicorns are the ones with magical ability's, not to mention there very intelligent and creative. Pegasi have speed and agility. And, Earth Ponies have strength and stamina.

I'm also impressed of the way they live. They have things such as radio, T.V., even video games. But they don't have things like cars, or airplanes. Why? That's because they don't need them at all.

They so close to humans it's funny. You know just without the war and pollution and stuff like that. I've also learned thing like what a cutie mark is, and instead of saying "Everybody" or "Nobody". You need to say "Everypony" or "Nopony". I think I meant just stay here a whil-

"Hey! Why are you in the corner, this party is for you?" Pinkie said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry, just thinking to myself,"

"Well STOP thinking and join the PARTY, It's all for you!" she said, jumping in the air.

"All right, all right."

I almost forgot that I'm at my own welcome party. And I didn't think she would go all out and invite the whole town. There were balloons, cake, cupcakes, you name it, and it was there. It made me feel pretty special.

I walked along side of, Pinkie Pie. "Nice party Pinkie, I didn't think so many ponies would be here. You even invited children," I said, while watching some foils run past as

"Yup, when there's a new pony in town, I want that pony to feel as welcomed as possible." she said give me some punch.

"Well I feel welcomed, so mission accomplished," I said with a small chuckle and taking the punch. And I still had no idea how I was holding it without any fingers.

"Awesome! Now if you'll excuse me I have to re-full the punch bowl." she said, then zoomed to the back of the bakery.

It was pretty cool. I met everypony there, and I got to say everypony was really friendly. And in the corner of my eye I saw a clown. Yeah that's right, she got a clown at my welcome party. How did she know I love clowns. Some of my friends thought clowns weren't funny, but I love how they always know how to make me laugh.

"Hey there." I said to the clown.

"Hi, how you doing." the clown said cheerful, like one should. He was the average height of any stallion, green hair, and eyes. Wearing a clown suit and face paint.

He held out his hoof and I shook it only to be shocked by a joy buzzer. And he laughs, and after a sec so did I, I mean I should have saw that coming.

"You're the new pony in town!" he asked curiously.

"That's me."

"Wow, so is it true that you fought a group of manticore?" the clown asked.

"So, the word is out?" I said, not denying anything. Weird, how he did he know about that, that wasn't even five hours ago. I guess rumors spread like wild fire here.

"So it IS true, how did you do it!" he ask, .

"Long story, but I don't want to talk about it right now." I said turning my head, looking at everypony have a good time.

The clown didn't understand. "Why not?" he said puzzled.

I turned my head back to him and said "Like pinkie pie said, it's a party" I said giving him a smile.

"Who's Pinkie that sounds like an awesome name?" the clown asked.

"Yay, it kind of…want a sec, you don't know her?" I said confused.

"No why, should I?" he asked me like he did something wrong.

"Well, she said she knew everypony here in town." I explained.

"Well I'm new to ponyville too, I go all over the place just to make people laugh, and I love what I do!" he spinning around playfully.

"Cool," I said with a grin. "So how did you get here?" I asked him.

"I came here on a train with my friends Lightning Blitz, Dusk Shine, Elusive, Butterscotch, and Grape Muller." he stated.

"Wow, that kind of sounds like my new friends names in a way."

"Wow really?!"

"Yeah. Anyway you should have Pinkie throw a party for you." I said.

And right on cue, she came in. "Did somepony say my name?" Pinkie said, wanting to know how was talking about her.

She must have sacred the clown popping out of nowhere like that, because he look like at her like she was a…wait a sec, that look. He's not looking at her with fear, he looking at her with… hehehehe you don't need super sight to see he's in love.

I can probably see why, I mean she always so happy and cheerful; she wanted all the ponies to have a great time. Not to mention she always had a smile on her face, and she would find any reason to throw a party. I think they would be perfect for each other.

"Hi there. I'm Pinkie Pie." Pinkie said introducing herself.

He didn't move, he was 100% loved struck. And I can't let him look like a fool.

"uh…Yeah, he is new in town an..." I said, but was interrupted by Pinkie.

"YOUR NEW! That means we need to have a party for you, I have a lot of things to do, so how about in two days. Does that work for you!?" she said pulling out a note pad from nowhere.

He still didn't move, so I thought fast.

"Hey, Pinkie, why don't you get you get this pony one of your cupcakes." I said, trying to save the clown. She smiled and quickly bolted for the back.

I snatched the flower from the suit and blasted him with water.

"WHA...WHAT HAPPENED!" the clown screamed. Waking up from the trance he just had.

"Okay bro, you need to think of something to say to Pinkie Pie. And by how hyper she is you got thirty seconds."

"WHAT, I...I.I can't. She so awesome and…and why would she like a clown like me." the clown said losing all hope.

What happened to that cheerfulness that he had.

"Look, you have no problem with that; you guys are a perfect match." I said, being honest.

"Really, you think I have a chance?" he asked me, getting his hope back.

"I know you have one." I said, giving him some more hope.

"Well...if you think so, I'll try to..." he said getting interrupted.

And out of nowhere, Pinkie pop out holding a cupcake in hoof.

"Here you go!" Pinkie said, give him a cupcake.

"Um, thanks." he said taking the cup cupcake, he give it a try. He stopped and his pupils shrunk as he bit into the cupcake. He smiled and engulfed the rest.

"It's amazing!" He said, loving Pinkie treats.

"Thanks! There nopony in ponyville that makes cupcakes better than the ponies at sugarcube corner," Pinkie Pie said a bit boastfully.

I than quickly nudge my elbow into the clowns side, and pointed at Pinkie with my head, telling to 'POP' the question. He nodded his head, telling me he understood.

"So um, can I ask you something Pinkie?" the clown said, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Sure, but if you don't mind can I ask you something first?" Pinkie asked curiously.

"Go ahead." he said being a gentilcolt and letting her go first.

"Can I know your named?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh! Well, my name is Berry Bubble!" He said with bride.

Pinkie went from happy to meet a new friend, to where she looked like she just saw a ghost. And that's when I got worried.

"Oh um, um….I" she shuddered.

"Well, it's my turn." Berry said a little nervous, He took a deep breath and said "Will you… Go on a date, you know, with me?" he said head held up high, but shuddered when he said it.

"I… Can't…" she said, but looked like she didn't want to say it.

He looked crushed, "Oh..." He said as lowered his head.

"But." Pinkie said, seeing him all sad.

He head quickly shot up, "Yeah!" He said with eyes gleaming with hope.

"That's only because I have something I need to do with a friend." she said to him.

And that when I noticed something strange. I can hear and feel the heart beat and body temperature and electrical impulses of any living creature. And, Pinkie's... it's not normal... she was lying.

"Oh okay. But if you change your mind I'm staying at the "Hay and Stay" hotel not far here," Berry said letting her know where he's staying in ponyville.

"Okay. um bye." Pinkie said with a fake smile on her face. Than zoomed out of the front door.

"Bye" Berry said, and as Pinkie lifted, Berry was a little bummed out.

"Don't sweat it, Berry, I'll make sure you and her will go on that date." Placing a hoof on his shoulder.

"Thanks Chase." Berry said with a smile back on his face.

We brohoofed and ones again I got shocked. We for a sec and we continued to party. After the party, my stomach didn't feel like eating another cupcake. So I decided to eat something healthy. I heard there was a food market around here, I'll go see what they got.

But since I didn't know how to fly yet, I decided to look for it the only way I know how.

**Normal POV**

"The rooftops." He said. Chase then looked around to see if any ponies were around; the close was clear. He started running to toward a wall.

"Transform!" Chase said, transforming into his human form, while still running at the wall. He places a foot on the wall and then jumped up and grasped the edge of the roof and climbed up.

He began to run a fast and controlled pace as he began gracefully jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and when he saw a huge gap between rooftops. He didn't slow down.

"I got this," he said to himself, picking up his speed. He then jumped into the air guiding his body to the other side.

"WATCH OUT!"

_"What the…"_ Chase said in his head. He turned to see something coming at him fast. He than sifted his weight and dodge it. And at the same time he got a glimpse of what he dodged. He then hit the floor of a roof and tumbled into a stop.

"The hell was that, did I almost get hit by… Lightning?" Chase said while picking himself up, and wanting to know what was going on.

"Oh pony feathers! Are you alright?" a voice said. Chase turned around to find a gray Pegasus pony with a golden mane and his tail looked brushed in zigzags and his eyebrows look like lightning bolts.

"I'm fine,-" He said while brushing himself off, "-Hey you wouldn't be, Lightning Blitz would you?" Chase remembered, Berry saying his name.

"Why yes I am. Let me guess, you herd of me." Blitz said all high and mighty.

"No, I heard your friend, Berry say your name, and you fit the description." Chase said bursting his bubble.

Blitz realized this. "Oh, hehe, uh, right." he said, feeling embarrassed a little.

"Hey so, I saw you jumping off rooftops. Which was cool and all, but you have wings you know. Why didn't you just fly." He said, must have seeing him.

"Yeah I know, I can't." Chase said, not really minding that he can't fly.

"WHAT!" he said shocked. The thought of an ailcorn that can't fly.

"It's a long story, anyway I'm, Dream Chaser, but call me, Chase." he said, introducing himself.

"Nice to meet-WAIT!" Blitz said, like he just realized something.

"Something wrong?" Chase said, a tad concerned.

"You're the pony that beat a group of Manticores!"

"Yup, that was me."

"Wow. Hey look, I didn't mean to be rude but, what in Equestra are you?" He asked.

"I'm a human,"

"Really? Awesome!" Blitz answered back.

"Wait? You mean your not surprised or scared." Chase said, noticing that Blitz was calm.

"Not at all, I've been all over Equestra, and I've seen a lot of thing scary looking then you." Blitz said.

"I see... Hey, you were flying pretty fast, you in a rush?" Chase said, remembering how he got hit by what he thought was a lightning bolt.

"Nah, I'm training." Blitz said, while opening his wings.

"For what, if you don't mind me asking?" Chase said curiously.

"The Wonder Bolts!" Blitz said with pride.

"Really, just like, Rainbow Dash." Chase said aloud.

At the party, Chase asked Rainbow Dash how she got so fast. She then went on and on about the Wonder Bolts and how there the best flyer in the world. How she practiced everyday of her life so she can one day be part of them.

"WHAT, did you say, Rainbow Dash?" he said aloud, like he's heard of her.

"Yeah, she is one of the first pony's I met here." Chase said, answering him.

"Yes finally! So you're saying she's right here in ponyville?" he said getting into Chase's face.

"Yup,-" Pushing his face out of his own, "you sound like you really want to meet her, you a big fan or something?" Chase asked,

"Kind of, you see, I came here to ponyville so I can race her, to see if I'm ready to be in the Wonder Bolts." Blitz said.

_"So he's testing his limits, I like this dude,"_ Chase said in his head and continued. "Well, I think Dash well be happy for a challenge."

And that's when Chase saw a moving rainbow in the sky. Going at high speed, making the clouds disappear.

"Well look who it is." Chase said looking to sky.

Blitz then look where he was, and saw the same thing Chase did.

"Think you got your work cut out for you, eh Blitz?" Chase said to Lightning Blitz.

Chase looks at Blitz; who looks like he was in a hypnotic trance. "Hey Lighting,-" Chase snaps his fingers, "-You woo, anypony home?" Chase said, as he waved his hand in front of his face.

He then listens to his heart beat and hears that it's sky-rocketing. The same thing happen to Berry was happening to him.

He was amazed at what she was doing. And judging on how his wings shot up, it looks like he was in love with Rainbow Dash.

"She's so...so...amazing" blitz said while in a trance.

He just watches her sore though the sky, not a care in the world. He could watch her fly forever, the wind flowing though her rainbow mane, the way her body glows in the sun. Blitz must think she look's magnificent.

"Well let's get her down, shall we," Chase said with a grin.

"Wait, WHAT!" blitz said panicking.

"Don't be worried, just because you like her doesn't mean you can't race her." Chase said knowing his crush on Dash.

"How the hey did you-" Blitz said, shock that Chase knew, but got interrupted.

"Let's just say, there's love in the air…no pun intended." Chase said laughing a chase look up and shouted to dash. "HEY DASH, CAN YOU COME HERE A SEC, WE GOT SOMEPONY WHO WANTS TO RACE YOU!" Chase shouted.

And as quick as a flash, Dash zoomed to the rooftop and landed. "So, who want to beaten by the best flyer in eq…?" Dash said, but couldn't because she saw her challenger.

"Um… Hey there." Lightning Blitz said.

"Y-you look very. Familiar?" Dash shuddered.

"Okay, be cool, be cool." Blitz said to himself.

"I'll just sit this one out" Chase said, as he stepped back to the Pegasi talk.

"Hey I'm, Lightning Blitz." Blitz said, not so nervous anymore.

Dash's eyes widen, like she couldn't believe who she saw.

"And I come all the way here to ponyville, just to race you, and didn't come here to lose." he said moving in with a competitive smile. Dash blushed when he moved closed.

"I...um. Need to talk to a friend first." she said and shot into the air and flew away.

"But I..." Blitz couldn't finished.

"Well...didn't see that coming." Chase said ironically.

That's when Chase also noticed something. Dash's heart beat was the same as, Pinkies. And making out by how much she was blushing, Dash feet the same why about, Blitz. At least Chase thinks so.

"So that means...Pinkie wasn't lying. She was just shy." Chase said to himself.

Then he saw Blitz look down confused, then looked back up, and He. Looked. Pissed. He shot his wings open and began to take off, but, something was holding him back.

"What the?" he said shocked. He look down and saw, Chase holding his leg. "Let me go, NOW!" Blitz demanded in a fit of rage.

"Hey bro, clam down." Chase said pulling to the ground with no problem.

"I came here to race her and she just blows me off. She thinks that I'm not worth her time." Blitz said outraged.

"Relax, she doesn't think that," Chase said try to calm him down.

"But..." Blitz tried to say, but Chase interrupted him.

"And beside, chasing mares at high speeds well not get you one any time soon" Chase said, trying to make his point.

"I guess your right" Blitz said in disappointment, "The only reason he came to ponyville was to race her. I even took the train to save his energy."

"Hey, don't be like that. I'll make sure you get that race." Chase said with a look at him.

"For real!" Blitz said aloud. A pony, er human, he just met. And he already has his back. "Well, I'm staying in the "Hay and Stay" hotel okay, come and get me when it's ready." Blitz said.

"Okay, I'll come when it's set." Chase said, while nodding his head.

"Thanks Chase." holding a hoof in the air.

"Sure, anything for a friend." Chase returning the brohoof.

Then he ran and jumped off the roof, to go and get something to eat. After a few more rooftops Chase find what he was looking for. He jumped down and then hides behind a fruit stand.

"Transform." He said, turning back into a pony. "I don't want anypony to know about my true from just yet. Be still, if what I heard right from Blitz and Berry, then everypony will know soon." Chase said to himself.

He walked to the food market; he saw stands selling tomatoes, carrots, cabbages. Till he saw a stand selling apple, and walked to if see if a friend was there.

"Hey Applejack." Chase said to the farm pony.

"Well if it isn't Chase. Hows ponyville treatin' ya?" Applejack said.

"Pretty good, actually. I already made some now friends."

"So what can we do for ya."

"Just an apple would be nice." Chase said, have a craving for something juicy.

"Sure, but can I ask you something?" Applejack said, wanting to till him something.

"Yeah?" he said, wondering what she was going to ask him.

"Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watch?" Applejack said moving her eyes left to right.

Chase looked at her and smiled. "You're asking somepony that can feel every living thing around him." Chase said chuckling a bit.

"Yeah well, I'll get you your apple." Applejack said and went to get an apple from her wagon.

While Applejack did that, Chase looked around to see of somepony was really watching her. He then saw a stallion looking at the stand like he was looking for somepony.

He was light green with a brown mane. He was also wearing a hat similar to applejacks. His mane and tail were in a ponytail close to his head and flank. Chase went to go confront this stallion.

"Hey dude, I'm Dream Chaser, but you can call me Chase." Chase said to the colt.

"Hey there patner, the names Grape Muller, what can Ah get ya?" He had the same accent as Applejack.

"Hey, your friends with Berry and Blitz right?" Chase said, remembering Berry say his name.

"Yeah, how do you know them?" he asked Muller wondering how Chase knows him and his friends.

"I just met them today."

"All right then, how can Ah help ya?" Muller said trying to make a bit.

Chase got closer to him a put a hoof on the side of his mouth, "Well you see, my friend at the apple stand is feeling like she's being watched. You don't know anything about that, would you?" Chase said, shifting eyes at, Muller.

"Oh...um." Muller said, trying to look like he was innocent. There was silence.

"Look, I just want to know why you are staring at her." Chase said, not trying to sound like a bully.

"Are you…you her coltfriend?" Muller asked Chase like he didn't want the answer.

"No, I'm already have a mare." Chase said, reassuring him.

"Well, if you want to know…" he stops, like what he was about to say would be embarrassing.

"Yes?" Chase said waiting for a response.

"I...I think she looks…pretty in that hat." he said blushing like mad.

Muller could tell just by looking at her, that she was an honest and hardworking pony, and she love what she does. And Muller thought she was pretty with that hat, and he loved her freckles.

Chase now understands why he was staring at Applejack; he had a crush on her.

"Ooohhhhh, I get it now!" Chase said aloud.

"Yeah….look, don't tell her." Muller said embarrassed.

"Oh I won't tell her. You will." Chase said, while smiling.

"WHAT!" Muller said, thinking that the pony he met is insane.

"Come on, you're not going to get her by staring at her." Chase said making a point.

"Ok, ok, Ah'll…do ma best." he said and went to go talk to Applejack.

"Don't worry I got your back" Chase said to him, offering to be his wing man...or stallion?

"Thanks." Muller said, feeling more confident.

They went to the apple stand so the colt can talk to his crush. "Hey, Applejack." Chase said getting her attention.

"There ya are. One minute you're here an' the next…" she was stop when she saw him with a colt.

"Who's he?" Applejack said wanting to know who he was.

"Hi, Ah'm grape Muller, and Ah..." he was interrupted by Applejack.

"You know, you look familiar." Applejack said as if she knew him.

"Um no, I've never seen you before. And besides, I would remember a pretty face like that."

Applejack blush at this commit. "Why am I blushing?!" Applejack said in her head.

"Did I say that out loud?" Muller said now blushing the same color as Applejack.

"Um yeah. You did." Applejack said, embarrassed

There was nothing but silences between the two farm pony, and Chase was tired of it.

"So Muller, what are you selling here?" Chase said trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, Ah'll be back right quick and Ah'll show ya!" Muller said going back to his stand.

This was a chance for chase to see if Applejack felt the same way about Muller. "So, Applejack what do you think about, Muller?" Chase said, and then she smiled.

"He's one fine colt that's for sure, but how did you meet him?" Applejack said, asking what happened in the minuet that he was gone.

"Well after you said you felt like being watch, I used my senses to find out if somepony was watching you. That's when I found him staring at you, and I decided to talk to him." Chase said explaining how he meets the colt.

He turned to see Muller still getting what he wanted to show them.

"And you don't hear this from me but, he thinks you look pretty in that hat." Chase said with a chuckled.

She then looks at Muller, who was coming back. "Ya don't say?" she said with a grin.

Then that's when Muller came back with some grapes and two jars. "Here, on the house!" Muller gives them the grapes and the applejack and chase give them a try, and were not disappointed.

"This is awesome, where did you get them?" Chase said.

"I grew the grapes and made the jam myself." Muller said, proud of his work.

"Wow, I must say you got a regular costumer on your hand." Chase said enjoying his jam. Then turned his head to Applejack. "What do you think Applejack?"

She doesn't know what to say she loved the grapes and jam. She looked at Muller and said to herself "I love you." in a trance.

"What did you say?" Muller said not hearing what she said.

Not realizing what she said, she thought fast and said "Ah-Ah said I love it, yeah, IT, hehe…" Applejack stuttered blushing like mad ones again.

"I heard that." Chase whispered in to Applejack's ear.

"Hush up." she whispered back, telling him to keep his cake hole shut.

"Well I'm glad you like it, so um...I wanted to ask you if you and Ah would get to know each other better." said Muller full of hope.

"Oh Ah'm sorry but, Ah got apples to buck and…" she got interrupted by Muller.

"Mind if ah give ya a hoof. We can work then talk after the apples are bucked." Muller said, not giving up.

"Really, well ok then. Ah'll jus-" Applejack said, but was interrupted by Chase.

"What the..." Chase sensed something moving at high speed. All of a sudden, he saw Dash come in and take applejack away.

"What in tar-nation are you doing?" Applejack said to her high speed friend.

"You, me, Twilight's, NOW!" Dash said as she carried her to Twilight's house.

Muller, now with his hat on backwards said. "Di-did a rainbow just...steal my date?" Muller said confused of the sudden turn of events.

"Yeah. But don't sweat it, that rainbow is a friend of hers, and by how fast she was flying, it seemed important." Chase said explaining to Muller.

"Okay then. Look, Ah owe you one for helping me with Applejack, if there is anything ah can do for ya, just name it. And by the way I'm staying at the "Hey and Stay" hotel if you need me," said Muller expressing his thanks.

"Any time, look I'm going to see what that was all about." Chase said giving him a brohoof, then getting ready to leave. "Oh and I'll take some more grapes and jam if you don't mind."

Muller smiled. "All right then." Muller said agreeing. "Here catch!" he said aloud throwing the grapes and jam.

"Thanks bro." Chase said, catching the grapes, then ran after a rainbow trail.

"Ya know, Ah wonder if that story about him is true." Muller said, while fixing his hat

Something was going on, and Chase didn't like it. As he was galloping to Twilights house to figure out what was going on, he starting thinking about want was happening now. Chase remembered that when the Berry, Blitz, and Muller tried to "pop the question" to the mares they would run away, or in Applejack case foil-naped.

When they saw the colts, they looked like they meet them before, but I don't think the colts even knew them, and by the way they were staring at the mares, I say it was "love at first sight".

As soon as he got to Twilight's house Chase knocked on the door to see if anypony was home.

"Hello, Twilight, you there?" Chase said aloud, but there was no answer. Chase ask one more time " Twilight, please, open the door!" and again there was no answer, so he use his senses to find something out of the ordinary.

He put a hoof on the door and that's when he sensed someponys presents.

"Yup, you mares are in there." Chase said to himself. Three seconds later, the front door was sent flying though the house.

"DREAM CHASER, why did you do that to my door?" Twilight said confused that her door was on the floor.

"Hey, I said please didn't I." Chase said in defense.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Other Half part 2

Okay here is ch 4

I would of post it sooner

But if been focusing on my MMA so much (read my bio)

I forgot I had a story in progress

I have been sore for a while, but I'm good now

Not mention my sister stole my laptop….opps

But that's all over now and I promise this well never happen again

So here it is

P.S. I won my fight by TKO.

* * *

We last lifted off were Applejack was taken by Rainbow Dash to Twilights house, and Chase went to go see what was going on. And as it turns out, the mane 6 were there. And now, we continue the story were Chase busted down Twi's door.

"I don't care if you said please, you shouldn't have done that!" Twilight said, pretty mad that her door was on the floor.

"Sorry, force of habit," Chase said truly.

"How is breaking somepony's door down a habit!?" Twilight yelled, wanting to know what would make him do such a thing.

"Long story, but what I want to know is, why did, Dash take, Applejack, isn't that foil-napping or something." Chase said, wanting to know the sudden turn of events.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure busting down doors is breaking and entering," Twi said, still mad about the door.

"Relax about the door," Chase said and went to pick up the door and put it where it was and said, "Re-assemble!" and then the door's bolts were back where they were. He open and closed the door to show Twilight it was fixed.

"Happy?" Chase said making sure that Twilight wasn't mad anymore.

"H-how did you do that?" Twilight said to, Chase, wondering how he fix the door with ease.

"That's a story for another time. Now please answer my question, why did a rainbow going at high speeds, take a cowgirl how was about to make a date." Chase said to the mage.

"Okay I can explain wh-she WHAT?!" Twilight said, just realizing what the shape-shifter said.

"Applejack was about to make plans till, Dash took her-" Then, Chase stepped forward, "-...and why do you sound so scared." Chase said, worried.

"I'm not scared it's just…" Twilight stop and looked down in confusion, like she couldn't believe what she was goanna say, like it was crazy.

Chase put a hand on Twilight's shoulder. "Hey, just tell what it going on here and I'll see what I can do to help." Chase said, trying to comfort his friend.

she nodded her head, "Okay, come with me" Twilight said. Chase followed her up stares, to find the rest of the girl's with confused looks on their faces.

"Hey, what's going on here? Why does everyone look like they just saw a ghost?" Chase said, wanting to know what was happening. "In case you haven't notice. I hate being out of the loop when something is going down."

"It's a long story." said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, that's my line." Chase said. jokingly. "But I'll let it slide, so what happen?" Chase asked.

"Okay, so here's what happen." Twilight said.

Then, Twilight told the story about how she discovered a far traveling spell. So she got her friends and decided to use it to go to Manehattan for a couple days. But instead they traveled dimensions. And they told chase about how everything was the same, but the gender. And then they told him about how they lived in a cave for like a week, and how they met them self's. And at first they thought that they would be capered and questioned. But after a few close call's, they decided to come clean, and tell the Mane 6 of that dimension who they are. And after that they help the mare's get home.

"So let me get this straight. There is another world where everything is the same, but the genders are switched?" Chase said, getting the story right in his head.

They all nodded. "And the reason, Pinkie and, Dash were so confused and scared is because they saw thought they saw them here?" Chase said, trying to put two and two together.

"I wouldn't say sacred, I would of said... shocked." Dash said, trying not to let her friends know she was sacred.

Chase laughed at what, Dash said. "Are you kidding, if I didn't know any better, I say there was a jackhammer in your chest." Chase said at, Dash's commit and Dash couldn't help but blush and give him a glare.

"Can we get back on topic here; we need to figure out what is going on." Twilight said getting everypony's attention.

"Chase is it true that Pinkie, Dash, and, Applejack met these new colts?" Twilight asked him, she asked the girl's already but wanted to be sure.

"Yes, I was there, they even tried asking them out on a date." Chase adding the fact to the matter. Pinkie, Dash, and Applejack blush ones again at this.

"Hey na, ya don't need to tell'er everythin'!" said Applejack, not wanting everypony to know her personal business.

"Yes he does, we need to figure out how to deal with this." Twi said wanting to get to the bottom of things.

"I agree with twilight, we need all sides of the story. We got pinkie, dash, and applejack out of the way, now it's time for rarity, Fluttershy, and twilight." Chase said. Then the girl's looked like they didn't want to tell their part.

"Y-yes…well…um…I…haven't met anypony I…don't know so..." Fluttershy stuttered. But, Chase didn't need to hear her heart beat to know she was hiding something.

"What about that "Butterscotch" pony you were talking about?" a young voice said coming down the stairs of the library. "You, Twilight, and, Rarity came in here panicking saying you saw pony's named Dusk Shine, Elusive, and, Butterscotch. Not to mention you woke me from my nap." The voice finished, while coming into view, and rubbing his eyes.

_"Is that a...baby dragon? Oh man that is so cool an-"_ Chase shook his head, _"-focus, Chase."_ Chase said in he's head.

"SPIKE!" the three mares screamed at him.

"W-what!?" Spike said, wondering what he did wrong?

"Why don't you guys want to tell us?" Pinkie said to her friends.

"Well…it's…..it's." Twilight said, trying to find the word.

"Embarrassing?" Chase said, like he seen this before. The mares nodded.

"Come on. Were all friends here? It's not like we goanna laugh or anything, right?" He said, looking at Rainbpw Dash.

"What?" Dash tried to say innocently.

"And beside we need all sides of this story. " Chase said to Twilight.

"Your right, It's just I don't know how to tell my side of the story." Twilight said, sheepishly.

Chase thought about this for a moment, and came up with an idea, "You don't have to tell if you don't want to. I'll do it for you if you want." Chase said, offering his help.

"But you weren't there. How can you tell it?" Rarity said, confused.

Then he raised his hoof and said, "I can show everypony by re-playing your memories,"

"How can you do that?" Twilight said, wanting to know how he can read a pony's mind.

"Long story." Chase said. And with that, he walked behind her and put a hand on her head. When he did, twilight begins to relax and smoke comes out of her eyes. It began to come together, and like a T.V. screen it began to show her memories.

Her memories showed her leaving Pinkie's party early and going to the train station, "Let's see if we can't fast forward a bit," Chase said. He then stared moving his free hoof clockwise, and her memories started to speed up. Chase stopped moving his hoof and saw, Twilight going into a huge building with a sign that said, "Canterlot Grand Library"

"That. Is. Amazing!" Rarity said at what she was seeing.

"Yeah twilight, this is awesome!" Pinkie Pie said. Twilight said nothing and didn't move.

"Twilight, is something the matter?" Fluttershy said worried if twilight was ok.

"Sorry girls, I forgot to tell you she can't hear or see you while she is re-living her memories. In the meantime, we watch what's in twilight's head." Chase said telling them not to worry. A couple of seconds past tell chase said "Sooo…is anypony goanna make popcorn?" Just then, spike walked in with popcorn.

"I made enough for everypony." Spike said hand chase a bag of popcorn.

**Twilight's memories**

There she asked the librarian about her order. "Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle from the Ponyville Library and I'm here to get my order of books." Twilight ask nicely and politely.

"I'm sorry, but there are a couple orders in fort of you. You don't mind waiting a while do you?" the librarian said.

"Oh I don't mind at all." Twilight said, looking at all the books and smiled.

And she really didn't, to Twi, that library was a goldmine. It always has new books, and most of her books were out of date. But still, a book is a book. She wants right to her favorite section, the mystic arts. At first she picked out two, then six, and now fifteen. She uses her horn to carry all of them, and walked down the hallways try to look for one more books when-

*CRASH*

Books rained down from the sky."Ow!" Twilight said rubbing her head.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" a voice said to her, concerned for twilight.

"No, It's fine, I wasn't looking were I was going." Twilight said, not wanting to worry. She saw a hoof in fort of her. She smiled as she took the pony's hoof. But when she took it, she felt somthing she couldn't explain. She didn't know what it was, it was like a spark, the kind she has only felt one other time. She looked at the pony to find out who is. He was yellow/orange color with a blue mane, and it looked like he had a streak of a darker shade of blue. And his mane was cut at low to his head and at the end; it kind of looked a little missy.

He helped her up, there was an awkward silence. They just stared into each other eyes and, Twilight knees couldn't help be feel like jelly.

"Aaawwwwwww." Twilight herd. And then she looked to her right and saw some pony's looking at them. Then they noticed that they were still holding hoofs. They looked back at each other and blush, then let go.

Twilight cleared her throut, "Um, thanks for helping me up." Twilight said, casually.

"Uh, yeah, anytime." the colt said, with a smile.

Twilight blushed at the thought of whenever she falls, he'll be right there to catch her. _"Wait, why am I thinking this? I mean it's not that's a bad thing, but still?"_ Twilight said in her head.

"Here let me help you with those books" He said while using his horn, then all books glowed blue and now in the air. Twilight saw all the books and was impressed at how many he's levitating.

"Wow, you pretty good?" Twilight said to the blue mane pony.

"Thanks," He said with his head held high.

Then a book fell on his head. "Ow!" He said. Twilight saw this and couldn't help but giggle. "That's never happen before." He said rubbing his head.

"Maybe you're distracted." Twilight said, giggle a little.

He looks at her eyes again and said, "Yeah, I have some things on my mind." He said, like he was trying to hide something.

"Really, how long has it been on your mind?" Twilight said, trying to use her smart's to figure out what on his mind.

He blushed and looked down, "Um...just recently." He said looking back at her, starring.

Then she looked down and said in her head. _"Does he mean me?"_

Then she noticed the book on the floor, and saw that it was one of her favorite books, "Beginners Magic 101".

She picked it up and said, "I love this book!" as she remembered reading it.

"Me too, I never get tired of reading it." He said to the her.

"I feel the same why." Twilight said, and continued. "Anyway can I get those books back?" Twilight said to the colt.

"Oh, right, sure." He said, levitating the fifteen books she picked out.

"Thank you very much," Twilight said, expressing her thanks, then used her magic to carry them.

"You're very welcome," He said to her in the same polite manner.

Then Twilight saw all the books he had. There must of been about twenty-five book total.

"Wow...and I thought I was a book worm," Twilight said. She never picks out so many books unless she was creating a new spell.

"Yeah I know, you can call me a nerd if you want," He said with a smile, like he's heard it all.

"Really? Then you and I got something in common," Twilight said to him returning the smile. _"He's handsome and smart…where did that come from?"_ She said in her head.

They both deiced sit down and talk. "So do you live here in Canterlot?" Twilight asked.

he shook his head, "No, I'm here to work on a new spell. I'm staying in the "Hey n' Stay" hotel back in Ponyville." He said, "It's a shame though. I have to take a train, just so I can get a book."

"Why don't you go to the Ponyville library?" Twilight informed him.

"What? Really?" he said surprised, not know that they was a library.

"Yeah, in fact, I'm the liberian there. And I came here to get my order of new books." Twilight said to the book worm.

"Oh, I see,.he said, lowering his head in disappointment.

Twilight saw this and said, "I'm sorry you had to come all this way for nothing."

"Well. It wasn't a total lose." He said while looking back at, Twilight and smiled.

She blushed and smiled back. _"He's got a way with words."_ she said ones again in her head.

"So want is this new spell you working on?" the mage was curious about said spell.

"I'm glad you asked. I'm working on a spell that will undo a mistake, little or big." He said to twilight.

"Wow, that's amazing! So how far are you to completing this spell?" Twilight asked.

He looked down and put a hoof behind his head. "Um…really far." He said. "As it turns out I can't figure out how to do the spell without a formula."

Without having it possessed in head she said, "Then why don't you come over to the library." After she said it out loud, she said in her head. _"Why did I say THAT!"_

He look at, Twilight who was blushing like mad, and giving him a cheesy smile. "Di...did you just ask me on a date?" he said, just to see if what he herd was true.

"Uh, yes, I mean no, I mean..." Twilight couldn't find the words, she needed come up with something. "A study date." She said aloud. "We are just goanna work on a spell, right." She said sheepishly.

"Yeah your right, I mean it's just a study date." He said in the same why, Twilight did.

They both looked relief, but at the same time, disappointed. It was silent.

"So, who do I have the honor of working with?" He said bricking the silence between them. Twilight just realized that she didn't give her name.

"Oh I'm sorry." She took a pause. "My name is Twilight Sparkle." She said to "study" date. His eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh!" he said aloud.

"What's wrong?"

"Your one and only Twilight Sparkle! The personal student of Princess Celesta herself. It truly is an honor." He said bowing his head while having a hoof on his chest.

Twilight blush once again. "Thank you, I'm flattered. But pleases don't think different of me." She said.

"Why would I think different of you, besides the princess's, I think you're the greatest unicorn in all of equestrian!" he said with pride. This made Twilight blush so much, it made Big Mic's cote look pink.

"See, that's what I mean. I don't want to be treated differently from other pony because of my talent." Twilight told him so he could understand.

"Right, I get it now." he said getting the picture. "So, I'll see meet you at your place at 7:00?" trying to see when he should come over.

"Sure, but I forgot to ask you. What's your name?" she asked him politely.

"I'm sorry, alow me to introduce myself. My name is, Dusk shine." He said to, Twilight.

It was then when she even couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_"Di...did he...say…Dusk...Shin? I don't understand what's going on here, does he not remember me, why is he yellow?"_ she said her head. In fact, her mind was full reasons that could be.

"Oh no, I just realized, I have to get some sowing needles for my friend. I'll see you later." He said galloping out of the library, leaving a stunned purple mage there. As soon as she got out of her stunned state, she said

"I need to find the girl's." then she gallop out of the door and to her library.

**End of memory**

Dream chaser took his hand off of her head. Twilight resumed consciousness. She blinked a few times and shook her head.

"Well that was... different." She said after her jog down memory line.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Rarity asked, to see if her friend fully awake.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Twilight said to Rarity.

"Hey Dash, is a study date the same as a regular one!" Pinkie asked the sky blue Pegasus.

"Yep." Dash replied.

Meanwhile, Chase attention was turned to a baby dragon. "Wow that was so cool. Can all humans do that?" Spike asked.

"Not exactly, you see I-" he was interrupted by a Pinkie Pie.

"So who are you doing next?" Pinkie said.

Both Rarity and Fluttershy got a little scared. There friends were gonna see there memories.

"No one. I got all that I need." Chase said. Both, Rarity and, Fluttershy sighed in relief.

"What! Why?" Twilight said, not understanding why he refused to do it.

"Because, it'll be the same." He said to Twilight.

"Ah don't understand." Applejack said, not getting the picture.

"Let me explain. You guys were going on with your regular lives. And then you meet handsome colt you never met before, but it feels like you know him form somewhere. Then you get a weird feeling in your chest and you don't know what it is, but at the same time you don't care. At first is a little awkward, but after a bit it not awkward anymore. You find out you have the same things in common and you make plan's.

"That is, till they give you there name's. Your confused and don't know what's going on, and after you say you goodbyes you come straight to twilight house. Am I right?" Chase finished explaining.

The mares were amazed at what, Chase just said. They looked at one other and then back at Chase and nodded.

"But what you said "I got all that I need." What do you mean by that?" Pinkie said.

"I'll tell you on the way." Chase said walking down stairs.

The ponies look puzzled and followed him. "Where are we going?" Fluttershy asked.

He opened the door, then looked back at the mare's and said while smiling "To the "Hey n' Stay" hotel."

The mane 6 were puzzled. Then it hit them like a ton of bricks. The remembered the colt saying that they were staying at that hotel.

"Well?" Chase said, waiting. They all took a gulp and followed, Chase out the door.

**Meanwhile in the everfree forest**

Zecora was on her way to ponyville so she could ask, Twilight how she could send her med's to hospitals in Equestrian. And to pick up a few things on the why. She was all most out of the forest till she hears something in the bushes.

She turned to them and said, "Who is there?! Come out, if you dare!" after a bit of hearing nothing, she turn around to continue her arenas. Only to bump into something hard, and fall to the floor. She shook her head and looks at what she bumped into.

It was none other, then a Manticore. And she looks around to see not one, not two, but three of them surrounded her. The Manticore's raised there giant paws, and struck down with great force. They moved there paws to see that nothing there, they heard a whistle and turned their heads to see the shaman unharmed. She pull out a jar of powder out of her bag and throwed it at the Manticore's, and on impact it exploded. She keep throwing them at the Manticore and it held them off, it seem like they were about to run till, Zecora reached in her bag and felt nothing. She looked in her bag to see that she was out of bombs. She looked back only to see a manticore with its paw in the air about to strike. She closed her eyes ready for the impact till…

"HEY UGLY" a voice was heard. The monster stopped and looked to its right, only to get super kicked in the face by something coming out of the bushes and sent flying into a tree. "POUNCE!" the voice said.

Zecora stopped and looked at what saved her only to see…

"A human!" she said in wonder.

"Come on, who's next!" the human said, wanting to go another round and getting into fighting stance. Then the Manticore's had a flashback of the beat down they had earlier that day from a human. In less than five seconds, they roared in fear and ran.

"Well that was disappointing." He said. The human turned around to speck to Zecora. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded still shock that he single handily took out a manticore.

He cloths were just like Dream Chasers. But they didn't look alike, he was a little bit skinner, darker, and...Hyper than he was. And his hair was braided into dread locks at his neck length. Other than that he was just as muscular and powerful as he was.

"Rave." He said holding at his hand.

"What?" Zecora said, not understanding what he meant by that.

"My name is, Brave Born, but call me, Rave." he said with a smile.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

If you want to read "On a cross and arrow" By Terrichance.

SEARCH IT!


	5. Hey n' Stay

Okay here's ch 5

Not too late I hope :)

* * *

We last lifted off with, Dream Chaser and the Mane 6 walking to the "Hey n' Stay" hotel. Now, Chase was walking down ponyville with a light smile on his face, while the girl's heart beats were skyrocketing. Chase has been hearing this since they lifted, Twilight house and thought that they would calm down. He was wrong, because they lifted ten minute ago.

"Okay girl's, I can tell you're not exactly down with meeting the colt's," Chase said, still walking toward the hotel.

The mares were silent as they kept walking down ponyville. "W-what, It's nothing." Twilight said, like she wasn't listening.

Chase didn't believe her. He stopped and turned around and causing the mare's stopped in their tracks, "If you girl's don't tell me what's going on here, I'll find out myself," Chase said, holding out a glowing hoof, threatening to re-play there memory's.

They were looking at, Chase like he was insane. "You wouldn't!" Dash said, trying to see if, Chase was just trying to scare them.

Chase took a step toward them, and that's when they flinched, "Okay, we'll talk!" Twilight said, going through her head one time is put his hoof down, and smiled.

"Nah hold on a feather picking minute," Applejack said, walking up to him, "You said ya'll were goanna tell us what ya meant by "Ah have all Ah need.", Nah stop keepin' secrets from us!" Applejack said, getting a little pissed.

Chase looked down for a moment, "Fare enough. But only if you tell me what's on your minds," Chase said,

Then applejack calmed down then held up a hoof, and spit on it and said "Deal!" Applejack agreed, holding out her hoof.

"Now Applejack, you don't expect Chase to do something so disg-" Rarity said, but was interrupted by Chase, spitting on his hoof.

"Deal." Chase said, shaking her hoof.

"Well then… forget what I said." Rarity said, turning her head away from what she thinks is a disgusting agreement. Then, Chase and the Mane 6 continued walking down the trail.

"Okay, when I said, "I have all that I need.", I meant I was done gathering info." Chase said to them.

"Gathering info? For what?" Dash said, still not understanding what he meant.

"My hypothesis."

Most of the mares were confused at what Chase said. "Yourrr, hypo-what now?" Pinkie said, not knowing what the word meant.

"It means an educated guess." Twilight said, to her pink friend.

"Well, can you tell us what it is?" Rarity asked, curious to know what Chase was getting at.

Chase thought about it for a sec, and said, "Let me answer your question, with a question. Do you girls conceder the stallions in the other dimension, your other half's?"

The mare's looked at one other and, Twilight said, "I suppose."

"Just what are ya getting at here?" Applejack asked, not wanting to bit around the bush.

"Well…" Chase started, but stopped to think it over one more time. "I think that these new colt's, are your other half's." Chase finished.

They stopped ones again, but in confusion. "You mean that those colts are the ones from the other dimension?" Pinkie said, trying to see if what she was thinking was right.

Chase stopped as well, and turned around. "No, not at all. Come on, think about what I said." Chase said to them, trying to let them figure it out.

They all went to thinking, and none of them know what, Chase meant at all. Then out of know were, Rarity gasped. "I think... I get it now." She said, with her face showing no emotion. The others stopped thinking and looked at Rarity who said, "By other half...You mean our…soul mates?!"

The other mare's looked at Rarity with shock, then at Chase to see if she was right. Chase was too, showing no emotion on his face. Till he put on a light smile and said, "'Bout time."

The mares were blushing so much, Chase could have sworn that he saw smoke come out of there ear's. "How in Equestrea did you come up with something like that?!" Twilight asked, surprised at what his "guess" was.

"Think about it. There are colts that look, sound, and have the same names as the colts in the other dimension. That and it would explain the whole, love at first sight thing." Chase said, letting her know what he meant. And now he's sure he can see the smoke come out of their ears.

"Lo..love!? What are you talking about? We're not in love?!" Twilight said to Chase, putting on a fake and chessy smile.

Chase just looked at them, sweat come down their heads. "Okay." Chase said with a smile and closing his eyes. The six pony's calmed down a little. Till, Chase said, "But I want you girls to do something for me?" He asked.

"What is it, Chase?" Fluttershy said.

He opened his eyes and said with a serious face. "Look me in the eyes, and tell me you don't care deeply for these new colts!"

They're eyes widen. Some then looked down, around, up, and all over. Anywhere but, Chases eyes, that's when the face on Chase faded. "Thought so." He said, with a light smile.

"Well of course we do. How can we not!" Rarity said aloud.

There was silence between them. Tell, Chase said, "Would you tell me what's going on your mind." concerned.

Applejack sighed in defeat. "Well…a deals a deal." She said.

Applejack went on about how the colts in the other dimension. And how she and, Twilight thought they colt self's as family, Dash and Pinkie thought them as best friends or rivals, and that Rarity and Fluttershy thought as them as lovers. This is why they were so frightened and confused. The things that were said and done in the other whorld, and now to see them again, but they don't know who there were.

"… and that's what's on our minds." Applejack finished.

Chase was quiet as he took in the story, and remained that way for bit. Then...

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA,HA, HA!" he broke that silence with a huge laugh. Applejack was confused, and then got a little mad at, Chase.

"An' what's so gosh darn funny?" Applejack said, with affective tone.

Chase was still laughing, but soon stopped and said, "I'm not laughing at you girls,-" whipping a tear from his eye, "-I'm laughing at the fact that you think that is the same."

"What's the same?" Pinkie said, not following at all.

"That you think that the colts in this and other dimension are the same." Chase said, explaining.

"What do you mean?" Dash asked, thinking that chase never makes sense sometimes.

"Look, you need to understand that the ones here are completely differentthan the ones in the other dimension. They have different lives, and personalities. I've been to enough dementions to know what I'm talking about." Chase explained.

The mare thought it over and chase was right… again. There were goanna have to accept the fact the these ponies are not the same ones they meet on their adventure across time and space. And each of them had to accept that they were in love with them.

"I still don't know about this." Twilight said, unsure of her feelings.

"You all need to do is give it time, and everything will be fine." Chase said, with a sensor smile ready to walk again.

"Hey, Chase." Twilight said before he took his first step.

Chase stops, "Yeah?"

"Thank you." Twilight said, with a sensor voice.

Chase turned around to see six ponies giving him smiles; he smiled back and said "Any time." While turning back and walking a few step.

"Wait a sec, I still have two questions." Pinkie Pie said aloud.

"Yes?"

"First off, how do you know so much about this kind of stuff?"

"Long story." Chase said, like he never gets tired of saying that.

"Okay, my second question is, Why are we going to the hotel anyway?"

Then, the rest of the group looked at, Chase with curiosity. He turn his head and said "Because I made a couple promises, and for an opportunity."

"What's that?" Pinkie asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Well… I said to Berry, Blitz, and Muller that I would go there when I got you girls, and I really want to meet the other three." Chase said to his pink friend.

"But wait, I-" Dash said, but was interrupted.

"We're here." Chase said coming to a stop.

In front of them was a big building that was three floors high. It was the best (and only) hotel in ponyville.

"Well, no reason standing here." Chase said, walking up the steps of the hotel.

"WAIT!" Fluttershy screamed at chase.

Chase and the girls look at Fluttershy with a surprised look on their face. And with the attention that fluttershy was getting, she went back to her shy and timid self. And said something that was really quiet but, Chase could hear it.

"What was that dear?" Rarity said, wanting to new what she said.

"She said that maybe there not home." Chase said, repeating what fluttershy said.

Then Chase put his hand on the door and after a couple seconds, he said, "There here, in the lobby, not all of them though."

"Oh…" Fluttershy said in defeat.

"You don't sound very happy. Do you not want to see, Butterscotch?" Chase said, walking down the steps.

"Yes, of couse I do. It's just…" Fluttershy said, but couldn't finish, she look down trying to find the word.

Then, Chase put a hoof on, Fluttershy's shoulder and she looked up, he said "It's all right. You not the only one that feels this way," Chase said, looking the rest. And they all blushed.

"But if you don't want to meet them right away then…" Chase stopped to think of something.

He looked around and saw a window open on the side of hotel."There, we can watch throw that window." Chase said, informing them that they can see them throw there.

"But isn't that spying." Fluttershy said, innocently.

"No, it looking throw a window." Chase said, correcting her.

"Oh, okay." Fluttershy said, okay with the plan.

"Wow, that was esay!" Chase said, in his head.

They all went to the window, to see none other than the colts. From what they saw, it looked like they were just were doing their own thing. Dusk was reading a book, Muller and, Blitz were hoof wrestling and it seem that there is no winner. And a red colt with a dark green mane was just sitting there, day dreaming. He looked familiar to, Chase for some reason. Dusk saw this and asked him what was on his mind.

"Hey, Berry, what are you thinking about?" Dusk asked him.

Both, Pinkie and, Chase were surprised at this.

"That's Berry?!" Pinkie whispered.

"Yeah, he look's different without his suit on." Chase whispered, remembering that at the party he had a clown site on.

"He sure does." Pinkie said to herself. She thought he look even cuter when he's not dressed like a clown.

Throw the window, Berry was still day dreaming. Dusk looked at a magazine on a table and used his horn to picked it up, and playfully hit berry on the head.

"WH…what?" Berry said, confused that his thought was interrupted.

"You were day dreaming, you all right?" said Dusk, a little concerned.

"Never better, you know why." Berry said, with a smile on his face.

Dusk shook his head, not knowing what he so happy about.

"I met the most amazing pony ever! Her name is, Pinkie Pie, and she was the one that throw that party that I was at today. Normally the party the party's I go to are good, but the one, Pinkie was throwing was AWESOME! There was streamers, cake, decorations, punch, the whole gig, and everypony in town was there. And don't get me started on good her cupcake were!" Berry said, going on about how great pinkie party was.

At the window, Pinkie was full of joy, smiling and giggling to herself.

"Calm down Pinkie, or they'll hear us!" Dash wispered to her giddy friend.

"Rainbow dash is right, stay low and stay quiet." Chase said to them.

They looked back throw the window.

"I know what you mean, I met someone too." Dusk said, understanding how his friend felt.

"Really, who?" Berry said asked curiously.

"Twilight Sparkle." Dusk said as if he couldn't believe it.

Twilight blushed of the sound of her name.

"You mean the most powerful young unicorn in all of Equestria?" Blitz said, flying over him.

"The one and only." Dusk said with pride. "By the way, who won out of the two of you?" Dusk asked, just remembering that he and Grape Muller were hoof wrestling.

"It was a tie…again." Blitz answered.

"So partner, what's she like." Muller asked, wanting to know more about this pony.

"Wow, where do I start." Dusk stopped and to think, finally he said. "She is pretty, polite, smart, and her eyes. I couldn't stop looking at her eyes, is like there were carved out of luna's stars themself's."

Twilight was taken back by all the things, Dusk said about her. It was the nicest thing she's ever heard.

"Sooooo, did you ask her out yet." Berry asked, getting in dusk face.

Dusk blushed at this, he remembered that she asked him. but it was a study date, not a real one (to him).

"Well no, but she said she was going to help me with my new spell, so I have a study date later." Dusk said, still blushing.

"OH NO." Twilight said, freaking out at the window. Even with her memories re-played, she still forgot about her "study" date. Then in a blink of an eye, Chase put a hoof over twilight mouth, shutting her up instantly. He and the girls moved out of view.

"What was that?" Barry said, looking around, wanting to know what made that noise.

"Maybe its them birds outside." Muller said, not minding it.

Chase took his hoof off of Twi's mouth and said, "You need to keep calm." Twilight nodded.

Berry said to Blitz "Is a study dates the same as a real one?"

"Yes." Blitz answered.

Back at the window, Dash said, "Told ya." to Pinkie Pie.

Dusk rolled his eyes and said "Ha ha, very funny, shouldn't you be training." To Blitz, getting a little mad.

He then blushed, remembering when he hit, Chase, he met Rainbow Dash. He thinking should he tell them about her or keep it to himself. But seen these are his best friends, he should tell them the truth.

"Well actually, I met someone too. Well. Kind of," Blitz said, rupping the back of his head.

"Really, who's is she?" Dusk said, wanting to know.

"Rainbow Dash!" He said, the same why, Dusk said, Twilight's name.

"You mean the fastest mare in all of equestria!" Muller said, in disbelief.

"Ya! And she was amazing, She why she was flying throw the sky and knocking out thoses clouds, not a care in the world. I'm telling you guys, just looking at her made me go nuts, she was so amazing!" Blitz said, remembering the moment he saw her.

Rainbow Dash smiled and blushed at this comment.

"Nah hold on. What did you mean you "kind of" met her?" Muller said, thinking that he made this up.

"Well…when I told her my name and she-" Blitz stopped, and then said "-Flew off..." he finished, a little bummed and mad.

"Don't worry haystack, she come around." Muller said walking up him, trying to make his storm colored friend feel better.

Blitz smiled and said "Thanks brony." Giving him a brohoof.

Rainbow dash put a hoof on her head and whispered "Ahh, how stupid of me to just fly off like that." Regretting leaving him on a roof top.

"You panicked. It happens." Chase said, trying not to let, Dash beat herself about it.

"If it makes ya feel better, Ah met someone that blew me off too." Muller said, offering to tell his story.

"You met a mare too?" Berry said.

"Ah sure did. Her name is Applejack, and let me tell you she was pretty pony to look at!" Muller said, with a smile on his face.

Applejack blushed; she never had something so nice about her before. She pulled her hat down a little a said "Aw shucks." In embarrassment.

"So where did you met her?" Dusk asked.

"At the food market. After we talked a bit, Ah said, Ah wanted me and her to know each other better. But then she got taken by a rainbow." Muller said, telling them what happened.

The guys were confused at the last part. "I'm sorry, did you just say she was taken….by a rainbow?" Blitz said, not believing his ears.

"See. It even sounds crazier when you say it." Muller said, not believing it himself.

Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash and said, "Nice going Dash, thanks to you he thinks I stood him up." A little pissed.

"Hey, it was an emergence at the time and…" Dash said defending herself when she was interrupted.

"Um...girls. Wires, Chase?" Fluttershy asked.

The girls looked around to see that, Chase was nowhere to be found. Till they heard the door open in the lobby. They looked throw the window only to see that it was, Chase.

"Hey guys." Chase said, greeting them with a smile.

"CHASE!" Berry, Blitz, and Muller said at the same time.

The three of them trotted up to him. "So what have you been up to?" Berry asked him.

"Getting you three dates." Chase answered.

At the window the mares were confused. "What's he doing now?" Dash said wanting to know what Chase was going to do.

"So it's settled then?" Muller asked, hoping that he meant what he said about setting up the date with him and, Applejack.

"Yes, so here's deal. Lighting Blitz, the race with, Rainbow Dash well be in three days." Chase said giving him the heads up.

"AWESOME!" Blitz screamed flying around the room in joy, but then stopped in mid-air puzzled. "Wait, why in three day?" He asked.

"So it could give you and Dash time to get ready." Chase said to Blitz.

"Oh." Blitz said and continued his lap of joy.

Then, Twilight got what, Chase was doing. "Oh I see what he's up to. He's setting up the dates for you three." Twilight said to the Pinkie, Dash, and Applejack.

"But why is he doin' it for us." Applejack said more the capable of doing it herself.

"That's because he know we're still a little shy." Twilight explained.

Applejack didn't like, but she had to admit that her heart went all petty-patty when she was with Grape Muller.

"Grape Muller, you're goanna help Applejack on sweet-apple acres tomorrow at noon, and if you really want to make a good impression, then bring some of your grapes and jam." Chase said, letting Muller know what need to do.

"All right, Ah'll be ready by then." Muller said, while fixing his hat.

"And Berry, go to sugar cube corner in two days." Chase said to the clown.

"Why two days?" Berry asked.

"You'll see." Chase said with a light smile.

"Okey dokey" Berry said, with giving chase a big smile.

Chase nodded and noticed dusk sitting there not knowing what's going on. Chase walked up to him wanting to meet him, but he needed to act like he didn't know him.

"Hey, I don't think we've meet. I'm, Dream Chaser, but you can call me, Chase," Chase said, introducing himself while holding a hoof in the air.

Dusk took his hoof and shook it and said "Pleased to meet you, I'm Dusk Shin." He said introducing himself as well.

"So how did you meet my friends?" Dusk asked Chase, sense he came in and they seemed to know him.

"I meet them today, it's a long story." Chase said to Dusk, not wanting to tell that story right now.

"Oh, okay. And hey, you know what, I just realized something." Dusk said, wanting to get something off his mind.

"What's that?" Chase asked him.

"Well it seems that we all have met someone today. Maybe it's coincidence or-" Dusk said, but was interrupted.

"This isn't a coincidence." The voice said, walking in to the room. Chase felt a heat source coming from the window; he looked to see Rarity blushing like crazy.

"Well what do you think it is, Elusive?" Dusk said as he came into the room.

Chase looked at this new colt; he was a white colored pony with a dark black mane. _"So that's Elusive."_ Chase said in his head.

"Isn't it obvious? This is the work, of fate." Elusive said, with his hoof in the air.

"You think so, Elusive?" another voice said. Chase felt another heat source, and it was coming from, Fluttershy.

The voice reviled itself as a colt that was the same color as fluttershy but darker and a brown mane. _"He must be, Butterscotch then."_ Chase said one again in his head.

"But of course. How else would we meet the mares of our dreams. Just today I met mine, and she was more then everything I hope she would be." Elusive said, fantasizing about Rarity.

"I guess that's true, I met someone and she was... well, perfect. To me anyway." Butterscotch said, blushing speaking somewhat like, Fluttershy but in a normal tone.

Chase felt the heat sources from the window get higher and higher. _"You think they could take a compliment."_Chase said, jokingly in his head. He walked up to the two pony and said, "How you doing, the names Dream Chaser, but call me, Chase." Chase said too them.

"A pleaser to meet you, my name is, Elusive." Elusive said with a hoof to his chest.

"Um...hi there, I'm... Butterscotch." Butterscotch said, shyly. Chase somehow was not surprised by this.

"What a moment! Aren't you the pony that was in that story? About the one fighting off a group of Manticores?" Elusive said, remembering a pony by the name of Dream Chaser fighting them.

"Why, yes I am." Chase said with a smile.

"That was you." Dusk said surprised. "How did you do something like that?!" Dusk asked.

Chase thought about it and came up with this. "Well, since you asked. I'll show you." Chase said to them.

Chase walked to the middle of the room and said aloud, "TRANSFROM!", causing a bright light to apare. The colts shelded there eyes from said ligth, and when it stoped they couldn't belive there what thay were seeing, their eyes widen and their mouths hung open. Standing in the lobby was turned a human. They all were amazed by this.

"That. Is. So. AWESOME!" Berry said with glee.

"I know right." Blitz said.

"How can you do that?" Dusk asked, still amazed.

"Well I'm a human." Chase said.

"Wow I've never seen a human before." Butterscotch said, flying around Chase.

"But Ah thought there are no humans in Equestria." Muller said.

"Here we go again." Chase said to himself, smiling. He was ready to answer some more of the same questions.

But just then he heard something in the distance. "What is that?" Chase said, with his eyes closed and his head down trying to make out what it was.

"What is what?" Berry asked, not hearing anything.

"It sounds like… tin pans?" Chase said confused. The sound was getting closer.

"Ah think Ah hear it too." Muller said.

"It coming from outside." Dusk said. Pointing toward the door.

Everypony went outside to see an old light green pony with a white mane screaming "THE TIMBERWOVLES ARE AH HOLWIN! THE TIMBERWOVLES ARE AH HOLWIN!" while running with a suit made of tin pans.

"Granny Smith!?" Applejack said.

"LOOK!" Muller said pointing at a large beast eating a cart of carrots and roaring. It turned around to show a creature made out of logs, twigs, and bark.

Without hesitating Chase jump off the porch of the hotel, and began sprinting toward the beast. "Here we go again." Chase said, smiling, ready for another throwdown.

"DREAM CHASER NO! THAT'S A WILD AND DANGEROUS CREATURE!" Dusk warded Chase.

Chase stopped in front of the Timberwolf. It looked at him with intent to kill.

"Yeah? That make's two us!" Chase said while getting into fighting stance.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	6. Throwdown

All righty then

Let's get this started.

* * *

Let's return to where we last lifted off. With, Dream Chaser about to face a wild beast named, a Timberwolf. A dangerous and deadly looking animal, made out of wood, logs, and tree bark. And it looked like it was ready to tare, Chase apart.

******Dream Chaser**

**VS**

**Timberwolves**

**FIGHT!**

"You want some?! Come and get some!" Chase said, beckoning the Timberwolf to attack.

The Timberwolf growled in anger and jumped at him with it claws aimed for his heart. Chase instantly saw this coming, and crouched down in his fighting stance. When the beast was a foot away, Chase jumped up toward it and kneed the wolf in its chin. The beast flew back stunned, and landed on its back and tumbled acrossed the dirt. While it moaned in pain, Chase landed on his feet and stood back up, getting back into fighting stance with a smile, showing no fear. The colts were amazed at what, Chase was capable of.

"Did ya'll see that!" Muller said in awe.

"How could we not! He just knock a Timberwolf on its flank like it was nothing!" Lightning Blitz said, in responds.

The, Timberwolf then stood up with is jaw hanging and begining to fall from the side of its face.

"Look! I don't know why you're attacking this town, but you got no right to do so. Now, please leave or I'll be forced t-"

But soon after, the pieces of it's jaw started to glow, and not to long after it put it back in place. It picked up its head and howled to the sky. Chase than sensed something in the distance. Just then, three more Timberwolves jumped into the fray. All of them wanting a piece of Chase, literally. But Chase didn't filch, in fact, he looked more thrilled with the smile he had on his face. The colts and mares (still hiding but watching) didn't understand. He's fighting four Timberwolves. And there he is, smiling like he just heard a funny joke.

And in the blink of an eye, Chase ran up to them with great speed. Chase then stopped, sliding across the dirt road. When he was under the first wolf he jump up and gave it an uppercut into the air. And since he was in midair, he then spun around and kicked it down to the ground. The Timberwolf landed on its side and slided a cross the road, and soon stood back up and howled toward the sky. Then two more came to the fight, making a total of six Timberwolves. Chase landed on one knee and looked and saw of them. He got into fighting stance. The Timberwolves began to run and Chase as fast as they could. Chase was ready, but just then...

"LET'S GO!" Chase heard.

Chase turn around and saw, Dusk, Blitz, Muller, Berry, Elusive, and even Butterscotch, came galloping/flying toward him.

"What are guys doing?!" Chase yelled, not understanding why they're coming into battle. The stallons stoped there track were, Chase was, and loked like they got ready for a fight.

Dusk's horn glew with blue magic aura, and screamed, "GET-", as he reared back, and then quickly lowered his head and put up a magic force field around them, "-AWAY!". And as soon the, Timberwolfs hit the field, it was as if the force field absorbed the impact, and shot it back at the, Timberwolves; causeing them to be knock away with great force.

Back with the, Mane 6. They couldn't beleive what they just saw. "Twilight, did you see what your coltfriend just did," Pinkie Pie said.

"Yes, I did, Pinkie, and I can't beleive it." Twilight said, she then stop and blush when she realized what, Pinkie said, "And he's not my coltfriend!"

Meanwhile back where the fight was, Dusk put down the force field, and Chase said, "Wow... didn't see that coming!" Chase said with a smile.

"Oh c'mon we can't just stand on the side lines and let you have all the fun." Blitz said to, Chase.

"An' don't worry none 'bout us, this here isn't our first rodio,-" taking off his hat and threw it aside, "-we can take care of ourselves!" Muller said,

Chase was indeed impressed at this colts, "Well all right, but are you sure about this?" Chase said to them.

"Yes, quite!" Elusvie said, walking ahead of them. "We have been all across Equestria, and we've had our far share of battles."

Although, Chase was never the one to back down from a fight, he did have his conserns for the colts. But just by looking into there eyes, there ready for what was about to happen.

"Who am I to denie some backup. Okay, If you guys are really sure about this, then let's do this." Chase said, giving his approval.

**Tag in: The Colts**

**Dream Chaser & The Colts**

**VS**

**Timberwolves**

**FIGHT!**

Chase decided to take charge and give themself's a plan of attack, "Aright you guy's, do as I say and we'll send these wolves running with their tail's between their legs." he said to them. "Understood?"

"Yes!" Dusk said, lighting his horn.

"Gotcha!" Blitz said, opening his wings for take off.

"I-I understand." Butterscotch said, getting ready, but still a bit afraid.

Chase turned to, Butterscotch and said, "Listen, if you don't wan-"

"N-n-no! I can do this. My brothers always tell me to not be afraid in times like this!" Butterscotch said to, Chase with a beat of sweet running down his face.

"Brothers?" Chase said, he turn his head at the other colts who smiling. Chase smiled back and thought,_ "Its times like these where I really miss my brothers."_

Chase turn head and saw that the, Timberwolves getting up and getting to a formation around them. "Hey um... we have a problem." Berry said, warning them.

"Relax! Now, get in a circle facing outward!" Chase ordered.

Everypony did what, Chase said. And soon they were surounded. "So... any pony got a plan?" Blitz said.

"Yes I do, now listen closely, 'cause I can only say this ones..." Chase said, as he begain wispering his plan.

Back where the mares were hiding, they saw as, Chase, and the Colts get surrounded. "Oh no! What should we do!" Pinkie Pie said aloud.

"Isn't it obvious, we should go and help!?" Rainbow Dash answered, ready to come out of hiding.

"No." Rarity said, with a calm look on her face.

"What?!" everypony said, confussed.

"They'll be just fine. Trust me." Rarity said as she give a smile to her friends.

They all looked at one another and decided the to stay put. "Nah are you sure 'bout this." Applejack said.

"Yes." Rarity answered.

Back with, Chase and the Colts where. Chase was done telling his plan. "Okay, everypony know what to do?" Chase asked. They all nodded in understandment, "All right then, Dusk, like I told you, when every your ready, give the word."

Dusk stood there and the, Timberwolves where circleing around them, he was scared, he could hear his heart starting to pick faster and faster. But khe new that he couldn't back out know. He took a small breath and and said to himself, "Okay..."

The, Timberwolves were tired of waiting and made the first move, all jumping at ones toward them.

"NOW!" Dusk screamed, giving the signal. Everypony then shelded there eye. Then, Dusk aimed his horn for the sky and shot up a ball of magic, soon after the ball exploded with light, this cause the, Timberwolves to stop in thier tracks, making them cover they're eye from the sudden light.

"GO! NOW!" Chase screamed, ordering them to attack.

They unshelded they eyes and began to take action. Blitz and, Elusive made a gallop for one of the, Timberwolves. Blitz zoomed ahead of him leaving and lightning trial behide him. And as soon as the, Timberwolf could regain it's sight, it was uppercutted by, Blitz. This made it fall back in a daze.

"That's what you get!" Lightning Blitz said to his ground opponent.

Then, Elusvie came up and looked around, he came across the fruit stands that were destroyed. He lit up his horn and lifted the broken pieces with a gray magic aura. He then made the pieces spin and turn around the, Timberwolf, and in a quick flash of light he made a wooden cage, traping the wolf.

"I didn't know you could do that?" Blitz said with a confussed look.

"I may not be good as, Dusk when it comes to magic, but I do have my moments." Elvsive said, putting his hair aside.

But then a, Timberwolf was snicking up behide him. Blitz saw this and said, "Look out bro!"

Elusive turned around and saw the, Timberwolf jump toward him.

*GASP* Rarity said, putting her hoof on her mouth. But just then. Elusive got on his hin legs and began to wind up, he than punched the wolf acrossed it's face, instantly knocking it to the floor. Rarity let out a large sigh of relief.

"Waoh! Thoes are some heavy hoofs you got there!" Blitz said landing next to him.

"Why thank you. Although it's a waste a good hoofacure, I'm glad I did my part." Eluvise said.

With the others, Muller was in a stare off with three, Timberwolves. "Well! C'mon than. Show me what ya'll got!" Muller said, lowering himself.

One of the wolves then ran at him. But at the same time, Muller jumped up and landed on top of it. It got even more annoyed and begain to try and shake him off. But Muller was holding on tight,The wolve begain to buck and jump around.

"YEEHAA! GIDDY UP LITTLE WOLVEY" Muller shouted in excitement.

The two other, Timberwolves then tried to attack him, but one was the buck and and the other clawed by the wolf he was riding like a rodeo bull. He then started to guide the beast toward the nearest wall and one he got close enough, he then jumped off it, causeing the wolf to slamed itself into the wall. Muller landed on all hoofs, and saw the wolf he was riding; stamble around and soon fall. Muller saw his hat next to him and picked it up.

"Muller one-" he put on his hat, "- Timberwolves none!" he said, walking away.

Applejack saw what happen from her hiding spot, "Nah that's showin'em!" She said, tiping her hat.

And then there was one wolf left, and was looking at barry like it wanted to eat him whole. "Nah nah nah nah-" Berry was pulling his bottom eye lad down and sticking his tongue out, "- bet you can't get me." Berry said, teasing it.

Pinkie Pie then started to giggle at what, Berry was doing. "T-that's kind of funny!"

The, Timberwolf than got irritated at him and jumped at him. But, Berry jumped up into the air, dodging the Timberwolfs attack. The wolf look up and saw that, Butterscotch was carrying berry by his front hoofs. "Thank Butterscotch!" Beryy said.

"No problem. I'm glad I can help." Butterscotch said, smiling.

The wolf growled and jumped up, Berry looked down and saw the, Timberwolf jump at him. And then saw that the wolf was blast out the air by a blot of magic. He looked down and saw, Dusk pointing at the wolf with his horn.

"Thanks, Dusk! I own you one!" Berry said, showing his appreciation.

Chase smiled, never has he seen such teamwork, and bravery, at least not from ones who are not even trained, "All right everone! Regroup!" Chase said.

The Colts got together and stared rejoiced. "Dude, did you see that! We kicked thoes wolves flanks!" Blitz said.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet."

"Why not, Chase?" Butterscotch asked.

Chase ponited with his figer to show that the, Timberwolves were getting back up, and the one in the cage; broke out and joined the rest.

"Great, now what?" Dusk said, getting a little frustrated.

"Give me a minute." Chase said.

"Ah don't think we got that long." Muller said, as the Timberwolves were approaching.

Chase need a plan and fast. But just then, Chase saw jars ran from the sky and hit the ground around the beasts. And the Timberwolves stopped in their tracks and looked at the jars. Chase look at the jars that were just lying there. Than he felt it, his six sense go off in his head. And he then realized that it was the jars, he knew something was about to happen,

"Everpony get back now!" He said, ordering them to stand clear..

And they did as he said and got away as far as possible. The Timberwolves looked at the jars and got closer to them. The jars did nothing till...

*BOOM!*

A jar exploded and set off the others making a chain reaction. The explosion made a huge smoke cloud that covered everything in sight.

"What's happening?" Chase said, wondering what was going on.

And then, when the smoke cleared. Chase saw two figures standing there in the middle of the road. One was wearing and brown hood of some short, and took it off to show that it was, Zecora. And the other one was an…alicorn!? And from what Chase was seeing, it wasn't a pony.

"Well not liked we planned, but good enough right?" A voice said emerging from the smoke.

Chase saw who it was and couldn't believe it. It was a like a blast from the past.

"Rave?" Chase said knowing who this figure was.

Rave herd his named, and looked back to saw who it was. His eyes widen from who he saw.

"….Chase…is that you?" Rave said like he saw a ghost.

"Yeah... it's me, bro." Chase said really happy to see him.

"Bro?" Dusk said.

Then Rave began to walk to Chase. And then Chase started to walk to him as well. With every step that they took they began to get walk faster and faster, till they were at face-to-face.

When they were, they just stood they not saying a word. Till, Chase put his hand out, and waited for a response. And Rave soon realized what he was doing, He then put his hand and they started doing a special hand shake; to let him know that he was the real deal. Rave then started doing the hand shake and when it was done they gave each other a big brotherly huge. They didn't care that their wings were in the way.

"Who's he? Is he a friend of Chase." Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't know, but it looks like he knows him." Twilight said judging by the big hug.

Both alicorns continued to hug each other with smiles on their faces.

"It's great to see you again." To Rave while coming out of the hug.

"Are you kidding, it's awesome!" Rave said back to Chase.

Then, Chase sensed something coming at them. He looked up and saw a Timberwolf coming at them. Without hesitation, Chase pushed Rave to the side and put up his four-arms and took the blow for him. Chase was sent flying to a wall.

"CHASE!" all the colts screamed.

Chase saw the wall coming at him; fast. So without thinking twice about it; he lean back and opened his wings to slow down. And it was working. When he got to the wall he used his feet to stop from hitting it.

"Not too bad if I do say so myself." Chase said, jumping back to the ground.

Rave got back up and realized what Chase did. "Chase you all right?!" Rave said, worried that he was sent throw a wall. He saw that he was just fine.

"Yeah I'm okay." Chase said letting Rave know he was. Rave looked at his right arm to see it all bruised up. "Hey, we have to get those, Timberwolves out of here?" Chase said, telling him that they still had a beast problem in the town.

"All right, you take five while I'll deal with this." Rave said while turning his attention to the Timberwolves that were now surrounding him.

******ROUND 2**

**Tag Out: Dream Chaser & The Colts**

**Tag In: Brave Born**

**Brave Born VS Timberwolves**

**FIGHT!**

"Why don't you set this out." Rave said to Zecora. She nodded and got out if the why. He looked back at the wolves and smiled. "Come on you bunch of twigs!" Rave said, getting to his fighting stance.

One Timberwolf jumped at him ready to do to him what it did to Chase. but Rave jumped up, and landed on his head "Excuse me." Rave said jumping off of the Timberwolf's head getting higher in the air.

He looked down to see the rest of the Timberwolves in jump up and attacked him in min-air.

"Wrong move!" Rave said opening his arms. The Timberwolves were about to claw his heart out till...

"CHEW ON THIS!" Rave screamed, crossing his arms. Then, a big gust of wind forced the, Timberwolves backwards; slamming them to the ground. He landed on the ground and smiled while fixing his hair.

Nopony can believe what just happen. "How did he do that?" Dusk asked.

"How did he slam them without even touching them?!" Elusive said.

"He can control the four elements." A voice said.

The colts turn around to see, Chase and his arm that was almost healed. "Chase, your arm it's…all better?" Berry said.

"You can thank, Zecora for that." Chase said with a smile.

They looked around and saw that she was gone.

"You mean the zebra? Where is she?" Butterscotch asked.

"She ran out bombs, so I told her warn everpony not to come down the way of town."

"Wait. You said something about elements." Elusive said. going back to his that last sentence.

"Oh right." Chase said, remembering what he was saying.

Chase turn to where, Rave was fighting as he was about to speck. "Rave has the power to create and control the four elements. Like for example. What you just saw him do, that was him using the element, wind. He can also control three more…" Chase said and took pause trying to remember what they were. He then said "Earth."

And at when he said that. Rave stopped fighting and looked at the Timberwolves that were surrounding him. He then lifted his right leg up and stomped the ground with great force. This caused the earth shuck beneath him and caused the wolves to lose their balance and fall to the ground.

"Water." Chase said, giving them another one of his powers.

The Timberwolves got up and shook their head from the sudden earthquake. But got a face full of water that Rave was blasting out of his hands. When Rave then got them together. He stopped shooting water to let them breathe, a saw that were even madder than they could get, and started running at him.

"And Fire." Chase said giving them his last power.

He then began to raise his hands, and the ground in front the Timberwolves began to catch on fire. The Timberwolves stop in their tracks. Being made of wood has some weaknesses, like fire.

Rave then raised his hands; the higher his hands, the higher the flames grow. The Timberwolves were absolutely frightened of it, and backed away, form the wall of fire.

Rave saw this."Oh no you don't." Rave said, moving his hands forward.

Then the fire started to form a circle around them; trapping them in the flames. Rave was sure he got them right where he wants them. But he was wrong. As it turns out one of them got back bone and jumped throw the wall of fire and tackled Rave to the ground. This made the fire disappear, and now the others were free.

Rave was now underneath a Timberwolf that was ready to bit his head off. The Timberwolf had pinned his arms to the ground so he couldn't move. Rave was now starring the beast in the eyes. It then roared right in his face for a good ten seconds.

"Wow, nice lugs you got there." Rave said with a smile.

Everypony was ones again confused. How can he be so clam?

"So, you going to keep me pinned down, or do you want a kiss?" Rave said to the Timberwolf that was holding him down. It growled at him and got ready to finish him till…

*ZAP!*

The beast was hit in the face by a…lightning bolt!? Both the Timberwolves and Rave looked at where it came from. And standing there was none other than Chase with his hands covered in electricity.

Rave took this change to get that Timberwolf off of him. He put his feet on it chest and push with great force, flipping it over him. Rave got back up and saw Chase.

"Well that's new!" Rave said with a big smile on his face.

"Did I forget to mention, I can create and control energy and electricity." He said to Rave and the colts.

"Yeah, you did." Berry said simply.

"That's awesome! How did you…" Rave said but was interrupted.

"Long story, but we need to get these wolves out of here." Chase said to Rave, reminding him that they still had to get those beast's out of ponyville.

"Your right, we can talk later." Rave said getting his head back in the game.

******Tag In: Dream Chaser**

**Dream Chaser & Brave Born**

**VS**

**Timberwolves**

**FIGHT!**

As both of them got into fighting stance, they heard a noise from a distance. It was high pitched so only ones with heighten hearing could hear. The Timberwolves started to run off. Neither of them knew why where running away at the sound of that noise. But the battle was over, and the town was safe. For now at least.

******FINISH!**

**Winners**

**Dream Chaser & Brave Born**

"What happened?" Dusk said running up to them along with the others.

They both turned around and gave them a smile."They headed back to the forest." Chase said to let them what happened.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Muller asked wondering why they would just run off like that.

"I don't think that they change their minds. I think they were called off." Chase said to them.

Nopony knew what he meant by that. "What do you mean?" Butterscotch asked.

"When we were about to finish the fight, we heard a noise. It was high pitched so only me, Chase, and the Timberwolves could hear it. And when the wolves heard it, it was must have been their signal to retreat. " Rave said explaining.

"Wait, how come you could hear it?" Muller asked, not know how they can hear high pitched sounds.

"We both have heightened senses. That's how we could hear it. Like for example; I heard the sound of tin pans when it was a too far to hear it. "

"Wow, that's so cool!" Berry said aloud.

"But wait a sec. Is something or somepony making them do this?" Dusk said trying to figure this out.

"I think so." Chase said with his arms crossed.

They started to get worried about this even more.

"But I don't understand? Are you saying that something or somepony is making them do this?" Berry asked with a worried look.

"We don't know. But it's over now; you have nothing to worry about." Chase said to Berry.

"And if they ever come back, we'll take care of it." Rave said, reassuring them.

The colts were relieved knowing that they can sleep soundly tonight.

"So who's your friend there?" Muller asked pointing at Rave.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce you to, Brave Born." Chase said giving her friend an introduction.

"But you can just call me, Rave for short. It's nice to meet you all." Rave said with a big smile on his face.

Dusk smiled and said "It's nice to meet you as well. My name is Dusk Shine, and these are my friends, Berry Bubble, Grape Muller, Elusive, Butterscotch, and Lightning Blitz ."

"Speaking of lightning…" Rave said changing the topic and turning to Chase. "How the hell did you earn the power to control electricity?"

"I was almost electrocuted to death. Long story." Chase said like it was nothing.

Chase then looked around him to see the damage he and Rave have done. It wasn't much.

"Well, the town is safe, the Timberwolves are gone…now what?" Dusk said.

Then an idea pop into, Chase's head. "Hey Dusk, I just remembered. I spoke with, Twilight and she said something about a…study date." Chase said giving him a heads ups.

"OH NO! I completely forgot about that, what time is it, am I late, What about m-" Dusk said panicking, but was ended by, Chase slapping him in the face. "ow!"

Chase put his hand on his shoulder and said "Just calm down, you have plenty of time." In a calm voice.

Dusk reliezed, "Yeah. Your right, but did you have to slap me in the face." Dusk said rubbing his face.

"Yes." Chase quickly answered. "Now go get ready for your date." Chase said patting him on his shoulders.

"Study date." Dusk said correcting Chase.

"Just go get ready." Chase said playfully pushing him.

He ran into the hotel to go get ready, and he's friends followed him soon after to help. Chase waited till he didn't feel there presents anymore, and when he felt nothing and said "Okay girls, you can come out now."

A few seconds the Mane 6 came out of hiding and walked up to Chase and Rave.

"Good, now really quick, girls this is, Brave Born but just call him, Rave. Rave I want you to meet Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. Now that we got out of the way; Dash I need you to go and take, Twilight to her house, can you do that?" Chase said wasting no time.

"I'll get her there in ten seconds flat." Dash said while grabbing her by her waste.

"Now wait a…" Twilight said but was interrupted.

"Hold on." Dash said taking off to the sky, with her friend in hoof.

"Woah!" Rave said, impressed by her speed.

"Now I want the rest of you to go home and get some rest. We can talk about what happened another time. I'll see you tomorrow. "

The girls agreed and want home. It was just him and Rave.

"So. You playing match maker again. You haven't changed a bit have you." Rave said with a chuckle. This hasn't been the first time Rave saw Chase does this kind of stuff.

"You know me." Chase said not denying what he was doing.

The laughed for a moment and when they stopped, Rave waited a second and asked "Need a hand."

Chase looked at his friend with amazement, "Hold on... You! Want to help! If i'm not mistaken, didn't you always think tha-"

"I know, I know. But I had a lot to think about sinces we split, and I've wonder what it was like to... you know...Pair two beings together."

Chase shook his head and smiled and said "By all means, Rave."

"Cool, but I don't know that much about love." Rave said being honest.

"That's fine,-" Chase put a hand on his shoulder, "-I'll teach you everything I know."

Rave smiled. Then he remembered to asked, Chase something "So, have you found, Star Gaze yet?"

Chase looked down, then back up at Rave "No, not yet." Chase said with a small smile.

"What about, Guardian or, Impulse?"

"I don't know, But I do know that they're still alive," Chase said. "But what I want to know is, how have you been man, what have you been doing? I've miss you, bro" Chase said,

"Yeah, same here" He said, then turned around and walked a couple step and said, "And as for what I've been doing, the same thing you're doing. Hopping from dimension to dimension looking for my best friends and the girl that I love, saving worlds and learning a few new tricks on the way."

Chase was confused at a part of what he said. "Girl that you love?" Chase said trying to remember who Rave always loved. Then it hit him. "You mean, Free Flow!"

He nodded with a grin on he's face.

"I always knew that guys would be together, I just know it." Chase said, laughing and claping his hands.

Rave smiled at him, "So, where do you think they are?" Rave asked, not knowing where to start looking.

"Well knowing them, they already found each other." Chase said with his eyes closed.

"What do you think we should do?" Rave asked.

"Well we already found each other, so…" Chase stopped to think and come up with "I think we should stick together." Chase said with a grin.

Rave smiled at this, "Awesome idea man." Rave said excided.

Chase smiled "Then it's settled. We'll find them here, in the land of Equestria!" He said with arms open.

"So that's where we are." Rave said looking around.

"Yeah, and let me tell you, it's something else. The sun is always shinning, there are no wars, and everpony here is as friendly as can be! " Chase said saying good thing about this place.

"Nice." Rave said while nodding with a smile. "Now I just have one question, why do we have wings and a horn. Not that I'm complaining or anything." Rave asked.

"We're alicorns." Chase said answering him.

"We're what?" Rave said not understanding him.

"We're like an earth pony, a Pegasus, and a unicorn combined." Chase said explaining.

"Oh so we can fly and use magic?" Rave asked.

"Yes, but we have to learn though. But why don't we transform." Chase said.

"Into a pony? Haven't tryed yet, but all right." Rave agreed.

"TRANSFROM!" Both Chase and Rave said simultaneously, turning into pony's. Rave looked at himself, his coat was the same as his skin, and his mane and tail were brown and where in dreads.

"Not Bad." Rave said admiring his new look. "Why do I have a tatto?" he asked.

"That's called a Cutie Mark. It show that have a special talent." Chase said and looked and it. "And it looks like the symbol of bravery."

"Sound about right." Rave said, "So know what?"

"We could-" Chase said, but stopped at the sound of the door to the hotel. And out walked Dusk with a saddle bag on.

"You guys are still here?" Dusk said pretty sure they lifted.

"Yeah, we're just catching up." Rave said.

"It that you, Rave?" Dusk asked, looking up and down at him.

"Yep."

"Wow! Nice mane by the way." Dusk said complementing him on his new look.

"Thank you very much." Rave said with a grin.

"What's in the bag?" Chase said wanting to know what was in the bag.

"Just some notes and books." Dusk said.

Rave sniffed the air and said "Are you wearing cologne?"

He blushed "Um..yeah, I am." Dusk said shattering.

"Cool, she'll like that for sure." Rave said trying to boost his confidence back up.

"Thanks; and can I ask you a favor?" Dusk asked.

"Sure." Chase said ready to help.

"Where is Twilight's house, I have no clue where it was?" He said with a cheesy smile.

"Yeah, come with us." Chase said ready to walk toward her house.

Chase, Rave, and Dusk were walking down the dirt road. And Dusk was pretty quiet, he looked like he got a little bit more nervous with each step he took. Both Chase and Rave saw this ,and decided to have a chat with him.

"So Dusk. How do you like ponyville?" Rave asked trying to get his mind off the date.

"It's great. Other than the Timberwolves, it been okay." Dusk said. He tried to not to sound nervous, but failed.

Rave look at, Chase and ponited at, Dusk with his head. It was Chase's turn, "So what are you going to be studying." He asked.

"Uh..it's a spell that can fix a mistake, big or small." Dusk said answering his question.

"Nice. It reminded him of his 're-assemble' trick. But that only with broken objects." Chase said,

Chase then notice the big tree with windows. "We're here." Chase said letting them know that they reached their destination.

"Well. Go on." Rave said telling him to go knock on the door.

Dusk gulped and moved toward the door, and was a little timid when walked up to it. He held up a hoof ready to knock on the door, but couldn't. He completely froze with his hoof in the air. Both Chase and Rave could hear his heartbeat sky rocket. And that's when Rave had an idea.

He walked up to Dusk, who was still frozen in fear, and put his hoof on his head. Dusk intantly flinched at this, but soon relaxed. He could feel the fear and nervousness leave his body, and felt as if it was being re-placed by confidants and bravery. Rave then took his hoof off of his head and stepped back. Dusk felt what had happened, like he could do anything.

He turned around and said "How did you do that?!"

"I can mess with your some of your body function, I just slowed down your heart pattern and give you a quick shot of adrenaline." Rave said simply.

"Yeah, so he's basically a walking stress reliever." Chase said, chuckling a little.

"Wow…thank you." Dusk said amazed at what he did for him.

"No problem. What I didn't understand is way are you so scared about this?" Rave said to him.

"Well… I never done this before. Twilight is the most beautiful mare I've ever met, and I don't want to mess this up." Dusk attempted.

"You have nothing to worry about; you and, Twilight are the perfect match. Theres no way you could mess this up? Trust me, I know about this kind of stuff." Chase said, to Dusk.

Dusk looked down for a second to think about what Chase said. And he knew he was right. He looked back up and nodded, and he walked up to the door. With no hesitation he knocks on it and waited.

"I just want to say thanks again for-" Dusk said turning around, but stopped in mid-sentence. He looked around to see that there was nopony there. "…helping me?" Dusk said finishing his sentence. He then heard the door open and quickly turned his head to meet his date. But saw nopony there.

"Are you, Dusk Shine?" a voice said to him. He looked down to see a purple baby dragon.

"Oh hello and, yes I am. May I come in?" Dusk asked politely.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Meanwhile

Chapter 7

Now for those who read my story, please do a review

It's the thing that gives me motivation to make this.

* * *

"Are you, Dusk Shine?" a voice said to him. He looked down to see a purple baby dragon.

"Oh hello and, yes I am. May I come in?" Dusk asked politely.

"Yeah sure, I'm Spike by the way. " Spike said opening the door to let him in.

"Nice to meet you, Spike. I-" Dusk said but then stopped in mid-sentence ones again, and looked at all the books that where there were. "Wow, look at all of these, Twilight owns all of this?" Dusk asked.

"Yeah, and I'm her assistant, all I have to do is clean and organize all the books. It sounds easy, but it's not." Spike said closing the door and walking up the stairs. "Wait here while I go get, Twilight."

Dusk nodded and Spike walk up stares to her room. Spike then knocked on her bedroom door "Hey, Twilight, Dusk is here." Spike said through the door.

"Okay, I'll be out in a second." Twilight said throw the door.

In her room she stood in front of her mirror brushing her mane. "Okay, you can do this. It's just a study date. " Twilight said to herself in the mirror. She put her brush down and put some perfume on that she got from, Rarity, and walked to her door. She took a deep breath in. And out. And opened the door. She walked down stairs to see, Dusk looking throw one of the many books.

He looked up and saw her and said "Hey twilight." Dusk said glad to see her. _"I'm still fine. I wonder if it's temporary?"_ Dusk said in his head, hoping that what Rave did to him doesn't wear off.

"Hi, Dusk." Twilight said walking up to him, "So how should we start first?" She asked wanting to get this date going.

"Well I got started on the formula and this is what I got." Dusk said pulling out his notes from his bag. It showed the most basic equation for any spell, and you work from it. Dusk got started a bit, but stopped and decided to work on it with, Twilight.

"Let's get to work." Twilight said to him with a smile.

And for the next hour their faces were buried within books and writing notes down; solving the equation little by little. Twilight got a little uneasy. They were on a (study) date and their not even talking to each other. And he knows all about her but she doesn't know anything about him. So she decided to make small talk.

"So um, how much do you know about magic?" Twilight asked him.

He stopped reading too looked at her and said "As much as the books tell me, you know." Dusk said with a smile.

Twilight giggled and said "True. So what unicorn school did you go to?"

Dusk stoped reading ones again and looked back at, Twilight. "I didn't." He said then going to writie down some more notes.

Twilight was surprised at what she just heard. "You mean you were home school?" she said trying to figure it out.

"No. I'm self-taught. And books are one of the best teachers ever. " Dusk said simply.

"Wow! That's unbelievable, I've never met someone's who's self-taught before," Twilight said to, Dusk. She then walked up to him and saw what he was writing, "And from what you have in your note, and from what I saw, you're just as good as I am."

Dusk blushed, and had a look of surprise on his face, _"A-as good as you!?" _he said in his mind, he never thought he'd hear that coming from her. "Y-you ah, you think so."

"I do." Twilight said smiling as a resonds, and, Dusk couldn't help smile back. "But what I don't understand is why didn't your parents enroll you in a school?" Twilight said.

At that moment, Dusk's smile slowly faded as he looked at Twilight. He opened his mouth, but said nothing. He turned his head and closed his eyes. And opened again, and said "…I…I don't have… parents." Dusk said to her with a face that had no emotion.

Twilight's heart sank. She looked down for a moment, and back at Dusk. "I'm so sorry, I didn't kn-" Twilight said but was interrupted.

"It's fine; really. You don't to feel sorry for me." Dusk said with a light smile. He closed the book his was reading and put his notes on the table that was there. "Come on, let's compare our notes." He said, calling her over.

She know instantly knew that it was a sore subject, and that, Dusk was trying to change it. So she just walks up to the table with him and looked at the notes and was gone over them with him. And for five minutes of discussing the notes, and re-writing everything and making a new formula. They came up with a new spell, the 'Reset' Spell.

"All right we have a formula. Now it time to test it." Twilight said, holding the formula in hoof.

"But on what? We need to make a mistake to 'reset'." Dusk said letting her know.

She thought about it and had an idea. Her horn started to glow and then all the book shelfs fell over on to the floor. "There you go." She said giving the formula to him.

He arched his eyebrows up, and right back down. Dusk read over the formula ones more and took it and a deep breath. "Okay, I... I can do this." Dusk said to himself.

His horn then glowed blue and he closed his eyes to concentrate on his spell. He opened his eyes and noticed that is wasn't working, and he shut them again and try again.

Twilight saw that he was having some trouble, "Dusk don't try so hard. Relax a bit." she said in a clam voice.

With his eyes still closed, he did what, Twilight said and calmed down. His horn than much glowed brighter and, Twilight saw the her book started to glow and said, "That's it, Dusk, your getting it!" Cheering him on.

The Shelfs then stood them self back up. And her books on the floor then started to rise and returned to the shelves, like time got re-winded. Twilight looked at her book to see that were back were they belong.

"You did it! And on your first try!" Twilight said congratulating him.

Dusk opening his eyes and looked to see that his spell was a complete success. He then smiled and said "I..I did!" like he couldn't believe it. He then trotted up to, Twilight and said, "And it all thank's to you." with compassion.

Twilight blushed and looked down. "We did it. Together." Twilight said trotting up to Dusk.

Dusk couldn't help but to look into, Twilights eyes and suddenly found himself lost in them. He couldn't stop looking at them; as if he was consumed by her beauty.

Twilight saw this and blushed, "Is there something on my face?" Twilight said checking her face.

Dusk continued to stare into her eye's and said, "Twilight... Did I ever tell you that your eyes... are more beautiful than luna's stars." Like he was in a trance.

"O-oh, Um, W-wow... thank you, Dusk." Twilight said. She of course already heard him say it, but when she heard it personally, it was more meaningful... and lovely.

And with no warning, Dusk leaned in and kissed, Twilight, right on the lips. She started to blushed like mad. But she soon started to relax, fore the kiss was so amazing. She slowly closed her eyes and give in to the kiss. She had always read this moment within her books, But she never kew it felt so amazing. the feeling of his soft lips, feeling like their the only two in the world, A feeling that she wanting to last forever.

And after a good twenty seconds, Dusk broke the kiss so they could breath, he looks at, Twilight; still in a trance. But, he than brakes out of it and quickly realized what he did.

"I..I'm sorry." Dusk said to her while backing up and looking down, regretting what he's done. "I should go." He said getting his bag and formula and getting ready to walk out the door.

_"You IDIOT!" _Dusk screamed in his head. _"Way in the name, Celestia and, Luna did you just do that! Now she going to think your some sort of freak._

Twilight; who seemed to have just realized what's happening, "WAIT!" Twilight screamed with her hoof in the air.

Dusk stopped in his tracks and froze instantly. He took s glup and turned around, perparing to get yelled at or hoofed acrossed the face. But instead, he got a small packed on the lips by his date.

"At least let me say good night." Twilight said, with a very light smlie.

Dusk was shock by this. He didn't know what to say but, "Don't let the bed bugs bit..." Like said was one again in a trance.

Twilight giggled and walks back to her house. She turned her head and looked at dusk, and gave him a wink. And closed her door.

Dusk than said to himself "That was…magical!" with a big grin on his face.

And now that, Dusk is done with his date, he turn around walked home in the night, wearing with a big goofy smile on his face. The entire trot home he couldn't her out of his mind. And saw that he was almost home, tell he heard a voice talking to him.

"Judging by that smile on your face, I'm guessing your date want nicely." The voice said.

Dusk jolted like he was about to jump out his own skin, he turn around to see both,Dream Chaser and Brave Born standing there in they're human form.

"Where did you guys came from?" Dusk said, in a slight panic.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya. Me and, Chase know how to disappear and re-appear without making a sound. " Rave said, chucking a bit.

"Specking of disappearing. Where did you two go when the door opened?" He said. remembering that when after, Rave use his powers, they vanished.

"That's because we had no business being there. I mean, it not like we were going to stay and be third wheels, right." Rave said explaining to him.

Dusk thought about it and said, "I guess your right about that." agreeing with Rave.

"So did you and, Twilight cerate the spell?" Chase asked.

"Oh, yeah, we did. It was a complete success. In one night and my first try." Dusk said proud of what he and Twilight did.

"All right!" Rave said while clapping his hands, congratulating him.

"Congratulations!" Chase said with a smile.

Dusk then smiled at the both of them appreciating the complement.

"So." Chase started and grapping, Dusk's attention. "Tell us... how was your first kiss?"

Dusk's eyes widen and started blushed at what he just heard. "H..how did you know!? Were you two spying on us?" He said starting to sweat.

"Oh come on. It's written all over your face." Rave said with a friendly smile.

Dusk know he couldn't keep secrets from Chase or Rave. "Well…if you must know... It was… magical!" Dusk said, like it was the only word he could find that was right.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. I bet you can't wait to tell your friends about it." Chase said.

Dusk then started panic and blushed even more at the thought at his friends knowing about the kiss. He could already hear them, making jokes and making a huge deal out of it.

Rave then wrapped his arm around, Dusk's shoulder and said, "Oh come on, enough with the blushing. You shouldn't be embarrassed. Ya wanna know why?"

Dusk shook his head, not knowing what he was getting at.

"Because you are the only one of them who got there first kiss!" Said, Rave, while giving a wink.

Dusk stop to think. "Well…when you put it that way." Dusk said smiling realizing that, Rave was right.

"See. I told you!" Rave said to the sunset colored pony, showing him that it was a good thing.

"Yeah, and hey, can I ask you a question? Where did you go when the door opened? I want to know what you did after you were gone." Dusk asked them.

Both Chase and Rave looked at each other and then smiled.

"Why don't we just show you." Chase said with a grin.

Chase then put his fingers to his mouth and then gives a loud whistle.

"What was that fo-" Dusk said, but got interrupted.

"Give it a sec."

Dusk then heard loud roars in the coming from down the path. The sound got closer, and till, Dusk looked to see what it was. And then was shocked to see both a Manticore and a Timberwolf come running at Chase and Rave. Dusk then lowered himself and made his horn light up, getting ready for a fight.

But then, Chase and Rave put their hands up and said simultaneously, "Stop!"

At that moment, the, Manticore and, Timberwolf stop right in front of them. Dusk was confused at what he just saw. Just then Chase walked up to Manticore, while Rave walked up to the Timberwolf, and placed a hand on it. Like they tamed the beasts.

Then the Manticore made small roar's and Chase like it was talking to him.

Chase turns around and says "He said It's all right Dusk, you can put that away." To Dusk, telling him to calm down.

The glow on his horn stopped, and he stood back up with a confused look on his face. "What…how did you do that?! And did you just talk to him?!" Dusk asked wanting to know what power can allow them to control beast AND talk to it.

"Long story." Chase said while scratching the Manticore under its chin. The Manticore liked what Chase was doing, so it smiled and started to per.

"You want to hear it?" Rave said to Dusk while rubbing the Timberwolf's head.

Dusk nodded his head 'yes' wanting know what want happened.

"Where's the fun in that? How about instead of telling you, I'll show you…" Chase said walking to dusk.

"Show me how?" Dusk said taking a step back.

"Like this." Chase said putting his hand on Dusk.

"Wha-" Dusk said, confussed, but then find himself relaxed and began to see in his mind what happened.

**Dream Chasers Memories**

* * *

Chase starts by showing Dusk where they went before Twilight's door opens.

"I just want to say thanks again for…" Dusk said turning around, but stopped in mid-sentence. He looked around to see that there was nopony there. "…helping me?" Dusk said finishing his sentence.

-Meanwhile on a nearby rooftop-

Chase and Rave were on top of the roof, watching, Dusk from a distance.

"So now that, Dusk's is on his date. What do we do now?" Rave said to Chase.

Then suddenly they had a high pitch noise. It they knew that was the one from before, when they fought the, Timberwolves.

"Guess that answers my question." Rave said, standing himself up and looking around.

"It's coming from the Everfree forest." Chase said pointing to the forest.

They listened to the sound as it started to fade away.

"We have to follow the noise before it's gone!" Chase said to Rave.

"Your right! ...Race ya?" Rave asked with a smile.

"Challenge accepted." Said Chase returning the smile.

**Race!**

**Dream Chaser **

**VS**

** Brave Born**

**Ready…**

**Set…**

**GO!**

Both, Chase and, Rave jumped off the roof to the next one. They ran across the roof neck and neck, jumping from rooftop to roof top with ease. Till Rave tripped and didn't get enough height on his jump. Still keeping clam, he grasps the edge of the roof and uses his feet to stop his body from hitting the wall. He climbs up to see Chase ahead by two rooftops, and begins to run after him.

Chase however, was more concerned with the high pitch noise he was following than the race.

"_We're going to get to the bottom of this. Something or, somepony, was and probably still is, controlling those Timberwolve's."_ Chase said in his head.

He was almost to the forest, till he felt a rain drop on his head, he look up and then he got drenched with water. He stopped running and looked to the skies and was surprised at what he saw.

It was Rave with his hands parallel to the ground while blasting water out them, using his powers like a jet propulsion. Rave then lowered himself to the ground, hovering. Then stopped, landing on the ground, in front of the everfree forest.

**Winner!**

**Brave Born**

Rave looked back to see Chase walking up, completely soaked.

"I didn't say we couldn't use our powers." Rave said giving a light smiling and chuckling a bit.

"Good to know." Chase said a slightly annoyed tone.

Chase than use his power to dry himself off; passing an electrical current throw his body.

"That's so cool!"

"You ready to go." Chase said walking in the forest.

"After you." Rave said following, Chase and began to run toward the sound.

As both of them sprited down the path of the forest, the sound was started to fade from them. "Come on, not now." Chase said, not wanting to lose the sound.

Rave noticed that the sound was in the forest woods. "Follow me!" Rave said running and jumping toward the trees. He landed on a branch and looked back at the Chase and said "The sound is coming from this way. Come on!" Then began jumping and swigging though the trees

Chase then followed Rave though the forest and started hear the sound again.

"Now we just have to find out what's making that sound." Chase said to Rave, catching up to him.

"What the…? Chase look! 10 kilometers!" Rave said spotting what their were looking for.

Chase used his heighten eyes, to see what Rave was seeing. And the weird part is. He did not know what he was looking at.

"Is that a… machine?" Rave asked Chase.

"Only one way to find out." Chase said moving faster.

They kept moving till they found themselves in a huge field. And the middle of it, was a big machine with a satellite dish on top.

"So this thing was making the sound we heard." Chase said walking up to it.

"And controlling the, Timberwolves." Rave added.

"But the thing I don't understand is, what's it doing in a place like this." Chase said, curious of its origin.

"How did it get here anyway…" Rave said while placing a hand on it.

Then, with no warning. The machine started make the sound again, but even louder than before.

"Opps, My bad." Rave said putting his hand up.

Chase smile and laughed at him. And noticed something in the distance behind him.

"Check it out." Chase said to Rave, pointing behind him.

Rave turned around and looked behind him see a none other than a Timberwolf emerge from the forest. He then looked back at Chase and said "Here we go again." Cracking his knuckles. Till Rave saw something emerge from the forest behind Chase. "Chase…What it that?" The dread-head asked.

Chase turned around to see a familiar looking beast, a Manticore. "That Rave. Is a Manticore. When I first got here, I fought a group of them. And by the looks of it, this thing is controlling them too." He said.

"Oh yeah. I think I drop kicked one of them in the…" Rave said but was interrupted by both the Timberwolf and Manticore giving a big roar.

And on instinct, Chase and Rave got back to back in there fighting stance, getting ready for another fight. But instead of the beast getting ready to charge, they saw that both the beasts were grapping their heads and roaring.

"Something's wrong here. They're not attacking." Chase said confused.

"They look like there in pain." Rave said. Rave than ran up to the Timberwolf and yelled "What wrong! How can we help?! " at the Timberwolf. The Timberwolf roared back at Rave like it was talking to him. Rave listen to every word it was saying, and then turned to, Chase and yelled "It's that machine! DESTORY IT!"

Chase looked at the big machine and did what Rave said. He put his right hand into the sky and charged his whole arm with electricity. Chase than swung his arm down, and out of nowhere, a huge lightning bolt came down from the sky, striking the machine that was make the high pitched noise, and made it explode into pieces.

Chase looked at what was ones a machine, was now scrape metal. "Wow! That actually worked?!" Chase said to himself.

He then looked to his right, to see the Rave walk up to him. "What's going on?" asked Chase wondering why he had to blow the machine up.

"That thing wasn't controlling them, it was torturing them." Rave said explaining.

Chase looked to his left to see the Manticore walk up to him. Rave looked to his right to that the Timberwolf next to him. They both faced the beast and stood there in silence. Till Chase said "Are you alright?" to know if they could still hear the sound.

Than something happened that nether Chase or Rave saw coming. The Manticore and Timberwolf were bowing in front of them. Then the Manticore made small roar's Chase.

"You're welcome." Chase said with a smile.

Both the Beast looked surprised. The Timberwolf made small growls at the both of them.

"Loud and clear." Rave said letting them know that they can understand them. Both the beast smiled.

"What I want to know is. Why was that thing torturing you." Chase said eager to find out whats going on.

And for the next 5 min's, the Beast were telling them what was happening in the Everfree forest. And now Chase and Rave understood everything.

"I get it now. So when you attacked the town, you were screaming for help. But the noise made you aggressive, so everypony thought you were going on a rampage." Rave said understanding what going on.

"But do you know how made it?" Chase asked.

The Manticore roared, answered him.

"I see..." Chase said thinking about what it said.

"And hey, we're sorry we put the hurt you, we didn't hurt you guy to bad, did we?" Rave said.

Both of them roared back at Rave.

"Good. no hard feelings." Rave said claping. "Now that these is all over. We'll get out of your hair." Rave said while him and, Chase walking past them.

The Manticore roared one again at Chase.

"What would that be?" Chase said wanting to know the question it just asked.

The Manticore made small roars again ones again. Chase couldn't believe what he just heard.

"You want to come with us!?" Chase said aloud.

Both beasts nodded their heads 'Yes'.

"I say we let them." Rave said up for the idea.

Chase thought about this. "If were up to me. I would let them too, but I don't think ponyville is ready for you yet. You need to stay here in the forest were you belong. But if there is a time we need your help, I'll whistle. Okay?" Chase said applying this rule.

They nodded.

"Wow! This is awesome! I have my own Timberwolf! You think we should name them?!" Rave said getting all excited.

"Don't know. How do you feel about new names guys." Chase said to the Beast.

They smiled and nodded.

"Okay then. I'll name you…Leo. Named after the zodiac sign." Chase said, naming the Manticore, Leo.

"And I'll name you...Baobab or Bao for short. Named after the world's strongest tree in the human dimension." Rave said naming the Timberwolf, Baobab.

Leo walked up to Chase; grabbed him and pulling him into a bear hug and licked him with it big tongue. Chase smiled and laughed. While Bao jumped on Rave and start licking him as well.

"All right. Let's go home." Chase said to Rave, while wiping the saliva off his face.

**End of memory.**

* * *

Chase took his hand of Dusk's head.

"The end." Chase said smiling.

As came back to reality, He couldn't believe what he just saw.

"By Celestia. That was… amazing!" Dusk said with a hoof on his head.

"It you think that amazing. Watch this." Rave said while walking up and putting a hand on Bao's mouth. Rave's hand started to glow, and after 5 seconds, he let go. "There you go." Said the shape-shifter.

"What did you do?" Bao said not knowing what going on.

"Maybe he just..." Dusk stopped in mid-sentence after he realized something. "YOU JUST TALKED!?" Dusk said in shock.

"…I did?... I can!?" Bao said surprised that he can speak.

Beo new voice sound like what you would.

"That's right. Like our senses, we can help if someone if they can't speak, see, hear. For example, if somepony is blind, then ether of use can use our powers so they can see. " Chase said explaining, while Rave was in the background doing the same thing to Leo.

Dusk stared in amazement at the being in front of him. He can't believe that somepony like this even exists. "Is there anything you guys can't do?" Dusk said to the human like he powers and ability now no end.

"Well we can't fly or use magic." Rave said walking up to them.

"Wait, seriously?" Dusk in confused. Never has he heard that an alicorn can't fly and use magic.

"Yeah, but we will." Chase said like he was adding flying and magical powers the to the list.

"Anyway. I should get home, it's getting really late." Dusk said getting ready to go.

"Alright. Goodnight." Said Chase with his hand in the air, waving.

"Night bro." Rave said.

And with that. Dusk trotted back to the hotel to get some rest.

"Maybe you should get home too." Rave said to Bao and Leo.

"Very well. Thank you both ones again for helping us with that infernal thing, you are always welcome in the everfree froest." Leo said thanking them again.

Leo's voice sounded was deep and full of pride. (Think of Mufasa, from the Lion King.)

"Any time." Chase said to his new friends.

"And we would be honored if we could fight again with such warriors like you two." Leo said asking is Chase and Rave would fight them again sometime.

"I would _love_ that." Chase said to the big cat. Always up for another round.

Then Bao stepped in and said "But next time. We won't hold back!" showing his competitive side.

"Nether well we!" Rave said stepping in.

Then the Manticore and Timberwolf headed back to the Everfree forest. But something was still on Chase's mind.

"You have that face again. What wrong this time?" Rave said to his physic friend. He could always tell when Chase was uneasy about something.

"It's what Leo told me in the everfree forest. He told me who made the machine, and I don't know who he meant by it." Chase said trying to figure it out as best he could.

Chase turned and look Rave and said "Who is…The Master?"

"Who knows, but you can't let it bother you so much." Rave said letting his friend know that he has nothing to worry about.

Chase knew that he was right, but the fact the somepony was torturing animals isn't something you forget. Or take lightly. But Chase knew that he and Rave had nothing to worry about. He know that he'll find him. But for tonight, he takes the night.

"So where do we stay?" Rave ask.

"Come with me to, Twilight place. I'm sure she won't mind another guest." Chase said walking.

"Alright. And hey, remember the pink one?"

"You mean Pinkie Pie?" he said walking.

"Yeah, when I get near the her, I feel like having a cupcake. Is that weird?" Rave said following him.

"No." Chase said simply.

**Later on, in morning.**

We are now at the "Hey and Stay" hotel. Where a certain farm pony was in his room, getting ready for date. He filled his saddle bag with his grapes and jam; knowing that his date would love it.

"It's almost noon. Better get going." Muller said.

He grabbed his bag and trotted out of his door. But then pulled his head back and peaked passed his door and saw his banjo leaning against hos bad fram.

"'Might as well." Muller said, troting back into his room and grapping banjo.

And when he got to the lobby he saw his friends sitting around Dusk; who looked like he was telling a story.

"Hey fellas. What's goin' on?" Muller said wanting to know what they were talking about.

"Dusk was telling us about his date with, Twilight." Berry said.

"Really? How was it?" Muller asked Dusk.

Dusk then looked at all have his friends, then looked away to blush. He sighed in defeat; know he couldn't keep it to himself. "Well… after we made the spell and tested it. I looked into her eyes... got lost in them...and…I…" Dusk said telling them happened but not finishing the last part.

"You what?" Elusive said wanting to know; as well as the other's.

Dusk gulped and said, "I… kissed her."

"You did!?" Said all the other stallions aloud simultaneously.

"Yeah. I did." Dusk said with a light smile.

"That's awesome dude. Nice going." Blitz said.

"Really? You guys aren't going to make fun of me or make a big deal out of this?" Dusk said confused.

"Why would we do that?" Butterscotch asked.

Dusk didn't think they would take this new so lately.

"Anyway. I'm on my too Sweet Apple Acres." Muller said, trotting to the front door.

"Good-bye, Muller, and who knows, maybe if you play your cards right, you'll get your first kiss too." Elusive said.

Muller than stopped and blushed at this. _"My first kiss… from Applejack!"_ Muller said in his head.

"You alright there brony?" Blitz asked as Muller just stood there.

Muller heard Blitz. "Wh..what?" Muller said as he had his train of thought broken.

"Is everything is okay?" Butterscotch asked Muller.

Muller shook his head a little and said "Yea I'm fine. Anyway, I'm off." Trotting out the front door.

"Good luck Muller, have fun!" Berry said as the door behind Muller closed.

As Muller stepped off the front porch and began trotted to Sweet Apple Acres, tell he stopped and realized something. "An' Ah have don't know... where Ah'm going." Muller said. He look around to see nopony in sight, so asking for directions was out. "Ah wish somepony could show me how to get to Applejacks." Muller said aloud.

Just then, he saw something in the distance. From the looks of it, it was a red wagon going moving toward him with two little fillies riding in the back and one pulling it on a scooter. As the wagon zoomed by, Muller took this chance to ask for directions.

"Excuse me. But ya'll wouldn' know how to get to Sweet Apple Acres do ya?" Muller ask the three fillies on the wagon.

The Wagon then stopped and the three fillies looked at Muller with smiles.

"We sure do. We can take you there if you want." Said the little red headed fillies.

"That would be a big help. I'm Grape Muller." He said introducing himself.

The little filly put a hoof to on her chin, and thought about what she just heard.

"Is something the matter?" Muller said like he did something wrong.

She then pop her head up "Oh yeah, I remember you!" She said pointing at him.

"Have me met?" Muller said not knowing who she was.

She shook her head "No, but you met my big sister." She said.

Muller was surprised at what he heard "You're Applejacks little sister!"

"Yeah, I'm Apple bloom. And these are my best's friend, Sweetie belle and Scootaloo. And we're…" She stopped.

"THE CUTIE MAKE CRUSADERS." All the fillies screamed out loud.

"Um, Good to know." Muller said rubbing his ear. _"Maybe I should have wished for something else."_ Muller said in his head. He then thought of something "So. If ya'll know ma name from Applejack. Then she must of been talking about me!?" Muller said putting the pieces together.

"Yep, but I'm not supposed tell you. She said it would be embarrassing." Apple Bloom said,

"Um, Apple Bloom, I don't think you were supposed to tell him that." Sweetie Belle said.

Apple Bloom realized this and muddered, "Shoot!"

"Don't worry, you're secrets safe with me." Muller said to the little filly.

She smile and said "Thanks!"

"Great, can we get going now." Scootaloo said, getting a little inpatient.

"Lead the way." Muller said.

And with that, Muller and the Cutie Make Crusaders made their way to Sweet Apple Acres.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. At The Farm

Ch 8

Guess who's back!

Thanks to a play of events

I will be posting more often now.

* * *

We left of with Muller and the Crusaders moving toward Sweet Apple Acres, so Muller can get to his date Applejack. But on the way there, Muller couldn't stop thinking about what his friend Elusive said to him before he left.

"_Maybe if you play your cards right, you'll get your first kiss too."_ Muller remembers Elusive saying.

Muller kept thinking about that over and over. The thought of kissing Applejack couldn't leave his head. Till the Crusaders saw that he was blushing a bit and had a light smile on his face. And they wanted to know find out why.

"Hey Grape Muller?" Apple Bloom said.

Muller's train of thought was broken when he was asked the question. "Uh, Yeah."

"Why is your face red?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Oh, uh, um, I was, um…" Muller stuttered, trying to find an excuse.

"I bet he's thinking about Applejack." Scootaloo said giggling and making kissy faces.

"How did you know?" Muller asks with a surprised look on his face, not knowing how she could know.

"I do now." Scootaloo said giving a wink.

Muller didn't expiate these fillies to be so clever.

"Well, isn't the reason you're going to Sweet Apple Acres, to go be with Applejack right?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Well… ya." Muller said a bit shyly.

"Hey Muller, are you, Applejacks 'special somepony'." Apple Bloom asks with a bit of excitement.

"Well, Ah don't know about al' that. Ah mean we just met, and Ah'd like to get to know 'er better." Muller said blushing and looking away. But he had to admit, he did like the idea.

"Oh, okay. So why are you going to Sweet Apple Acres anyway?" Sweetie Belle asked tilting her head to the side.

"Ah'm just going to help, Applejack with some work." Muller said.

"Well that seems like a boring date." Scootaloo said slowing down the wagon to be next to Muller.

"Maybe. But Ah'm with somepony that Ah like, and want to be with, and that's what counts." He said in a caring voice.

Scootaloo just shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you say."

Muller guessed she was still too young to know what it's like to a crush. But Muller himself still didn't even know what it's like to have a crush.

"So um, girls. What do you like to do for fun?" Muller asked with a smile.

"That's easy, we like to try to get our cutie marks!" Sweetie Belle said with joy.

"Well Ah wish ya'll good luck with that." Muller said smiling at them.

"Thanks. And Ah hope you and mah sister get to have a nice date." Apple Bloom said returning the smile.

"Thank ya kindly, Apple Bloom." Muller said back to the filly.

"There it is." Scootaloo said pointing at the farm.

Muller saw the farm as they were approaching it. And it was then and there when Muller started to panic a bit. He had never spent time alone with a girl before, let alone a date. They got closer to the farm, they was a sign that said, Sweet Apple Acres.

"We're here! Good ol' Sweet Apple Acres." Apple Bloom said as they entered. Muller saw a house and a barn next to it. And to his right, saw apples trees as far as the eye could see. "Wow." Was all that he could say, it was the biggest farm he's ever seen.

"Hey, Muller." Apple Bloom called. "Come in and meet the family!"

"W-what!?" He said. Muller than began to sweat. _"It's ma first date and ah'm already gonna meet Applejack's family._"

"You comin'?" Apple bloom said from the front door to her house.

Muller trotted to the door and every step he took, he got more nervous. When he got to the door, he saw Apple Bloom, and the other crusaders in the living room.

"Hey um… where is everyone?" Muller asked seeing nopony but them in sight.

"Ah think, Applejack is up stairs. And ma big brother, Big Macintosh is in the dining room."

"Apple Bloom you in there." A voice said from the dining room.

"ya, ah'm here, Granny Smith. An' we got company too!" Apple Bloom said, letting her know.

"Company ai?" Granny Smith questioned. She trotted her way into the living room to see a face she hadn't seen before. "Hmmmm…" she wondered to herself. Granny Smith close to Muller and stated to stare at him.

Muller froze in place. _"Did ah do something wrong? Did ah forget to wipe my hoofs before ah came in?"_ He thought as he got a stare down from the old mare.

The tension grows till Granny Smith broke it by saying "What's yer name sonny?"

Muller cleared his throat. "My name is, Grape Muller ma'am." He said.

"Oh, so you're the fella the A.J. was talking about. Ah gotta say, you are one handsome young stallion." Granny Smith said.

"Well.. t-thank you kindly, Ms. Smith." Muller said trying to be respectful.

"Oh none of that, just call my, Granny Smith." She said with a sweet smile.

"Uh… okay, Granny Smith." He said with a smile and nervously chuckled.

"So, ah see you've meet, Apple Bloom. This here is, Big Macintosh." Granny smith said as he walked up.

"You must be, Applejacks big Brother, right?" Muller asked.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said.

Granny Smith turns around and said, "Can you get yer sister, dearie." To Apple Bloom.

"Okay." Apple Bloom and went up stares to get, Applejack.

"Now then. Have you ever worked on a farm?" she turning back to Muller.

"You betcha." Muller said.

"Great, you'll do just fine. But have you ever bucked apples before?"

Muller shanked his head. "No ma'am, ah don't think so."

"Don't you worry none. Big Mac and, Applejack will show you the rop-"

*THOMP*

A loud noise came from upstairs. Making everyone look up at the sealing, and wonder what could of made the noise.

"Hold on for one second." Granny Smith said to Muller to wait. She trotted to the bottom of the stares and yelled "APPLEJACK! WHAT IN TARNATION ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!"

The sudden scream made Muller jump out of his skin. "_Note to self: Never make her mad." _He decided in his mind.

Very soon after, Applejack came down to the stares. "Sorry about the noise, Granny." She said apologizing.

"Never mind that, ya'll got some company." Granny Smith said with a smile.

Applejack turned her head to see her date standing in her living room. "Hey there Applejack!" Muller said pretty happy to see her.

She smiles and said "Hey Muller!" as she trotted her way towered him with a slight blush.

"Hey,what was that 'thomp' anyway?"

"Oh, that! Ah was taken a quick nap, an' Apple Bloom, told me you were here an' Ah... uh, fell out of bed." Applejack said while blushing a bit.

Meanwhile Apple Bloom came down from upstairs and joins the other Crusaders as they start to whisper and giggle. Granny Smith saw this, "Okay nah little filly's, why don't ya'll help me in the kitchen. What do ya say?"

"I say, unless you want your kitchen burned down, you shouldn't let Sweetie Belle touch anything." Scootaloo playfully stated.

"Hey!" Sweetie Belle resented.

Both Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle ran into kitchen, laughing while one chases the other. Apple Bloom turns to the Applejack and Muller and said, "Have fun on your date!" then ran into the kitchen with her friends.

"Thanks!" Muller said as Apple bloom went into the kitchen.

"Alright then, time to get to work. Ya,ll ready?" Apple Jack said aloud.

"Eeyup." Big mac said.

"Sure thing, Granny Smith said you'd show me the ropes." Muller said.

"Well do. Big Mac, show him where we'll be working."

Big Mac nodded and head to the door and beckoning him to follow. Muller did so and said "You're a stallion with of few words are you?"

"You'd be surprised." Big Mac said trotting out the door.

Muller smiled and then laughed at this. He started following the farm pony out the door. Applejack was about to do the same till…

"Hold it there nah, Applejack. You did everything ah told you too?" Granny Smith said before she stepped out the door.

"Yes Granny, Ah did my hair, took a bath, brushed ma teeth an' flossed." Applejack said going over the list she gave her.

"And yer Apple smellin perfume?" she added.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, nah don't get nervous, be yer self, and above all, do what ah always say…"

"Ah know, ah know. "Get my work done, and have fun!" You don't have to worry none."

Granny Smith sighed, "Ah know that, it's just that... you not a filly anymore and well… yer all grown up and going on date's nah. Sooner or later, Apple Bloom will be doing the same thing. An'-" she was looking down, "-Ah guess Ah just realized that mah grandkids are foals anymore." Granny Smith said.

Applejack walked up and put a hoof on her back and said, "It's like Ah said Granny, You don't have to worry none, me and, Apple Bloom will always be by yer side, same goes for, Big Mac too." She said giving her grandma a big hug.

"Thank ya Applejack." Granny said returning the hug to her granddaughter. "Nah run along. Y'all got a date to get to."

Applejack nodded her head and ran out the door.

"Oh, and Applejack!" Granny shouted.

Applejack stopped and turned around. "What is it?" she said wondering what it could be this time.

"He's a keeper." Granny said as she gave her a wink.

Applejack blushed at this and said "Yeah… he sure is." And then began to run off.

Meanwhile with Muller and Big Mac

* * *

As Muller followed Big Mac into the apple acres he saw all the apples in the trees. He also wondered way the baskets were next to the trees the way they were.

"This is where we'll be working for the day." Big Mac stated.

"Okay then. But just one question, how do we get them apples down?" Muller asked.

"Ah'll show ya." Big Mac said walking up to one of the trees.

Mac turned around with his hind legs facing the tree. He then picked up his right hind leg and bucked the tree, causing the apples to apples to fall into the baskets.

Muller looked quite impressed at the work stallion's skill.

"Why don't you give'er a try, ah suggest you use two legs though." Big Mac affords.

"Alright." Muller says as he walked up to a different tree. He turned around with his hind legs facing the tree, and stood on his front hoofs. He then bucked the tree with enough force that all the apples fall out of the tree. Muller turned back around, surprised to find that all the apples were in the crates.

Big Mac was indeed impressed. "Not bad. You sure you'd never done this kind of thing before?"

"Buckin' apples? No, I don't think I have. Beginners luck ah supposes." Muller said.

"Well, it's good to know that we have another hoof on this here farm."

"That good. Ah'm happy to help you and Applejack around here."

Big Mac cleared his throat. "Yeah 'bout that. Can ah ask you some' in?"

"What about?"

"Ah just wanted to know, if are you here plannin' to date ma sister?"

Muller suddenly blushed a bit. "Well um.. Yeah. I mean, the reason I came here was to help her on your farm." Muller explained. Big Mac looked at him with a stern face. Muller than felt uneasy about it, and took a breath. "You know, like a.. date." He struggled to say.

Big Mac looked up and thought. Muller waited patiently for him to answer back. Big Mac looked back him and gives him a light smile. "Well it's good to know yer intentions." Big mac said.

Muller felt relieved after he heard this. "That's good to hear. Ah was thinkin' that you wouldn't above of it." He said, getting off his chest.

"Well you seem like a nice pony. And all ah ask is that you respect and be kind to ma sister Applejack."

"Of course, one-hundred present!" Muller said with a smiled.

"Then you an' Ah will get along just fine." Big Mac said and lifted his right hoof in the air.

Muller didn't hesitate. He smiled and raised his hoof and shook his.

"And ah'm sure you would gone and did the same for your kin." Big mac said.

Muller's smile then suddenly started to fade away after he heard the word 'kin'. "Yeah… Ah sure would." He said, trying to put a smile on his face.

"Ah'm goanna give you an' Applejack some alone time. So Ah'ma go work on the next orchard not too far from here." Big Mac said, trotting toward the east orchard.

"Alright. It was nice meetin' you. An' thank ya for the help." Muller said wave his hoof goodbye. He then trotted to the nearest tree and said to himself, "Yeah. Ah think that want well." Muller than turned around and buck the tree, making all the apples fall as into the baskets.

"Wow. Yer a real natural!" a voice spoke out.

Muller looked to his left, and saw that the voice was his date, Applejack. Muller smiled at the sight of her. "Hey there, Applejack!" he said.

"So, y'all got the hang this than?"

"Ah guess so."

Applejack trotted past him and said "Good. 'Cuase we got work to do. Ones you the apple in the baskets, you load them on that there cart. Understand?"

Muller smiled. "Yes ma'am!" He said while saluting her, and began his work.

And for the next hour, Applejack and Grape Muller were bucking tree and carrying the baskets full of apples to a nearby cart.

Muller turned and stared at Applejack. _"Ah still can't believe her and ah are on date. Ah think now is good a time as any to get to know each other."_ Muller thought. He looked at his settle bag and banjo and got an idea.

Meanwhile, Applejack was loading the last of the baskets on the cart.

"Okay, Muller that's the last of them." she said. Applejack looked around and finds Muller anywhere.

"Muller?" Applejack said to herself. Then she started to hear a small noise in the distance.

"What is that?" she said wondering. She started to follow to the noise, and when she got closer, she was able to make out the sound. "Is that a… banjo?"

When she made it through the apple trees. She looked up toward the hill with an apple tree on it. She the trotted up the hill, the sound was now clear as day. When Applejack got up there, she was surprised at what she saw.

She saw, Muller with his hat covering playing a Banjo. He was sitting on a red and white blanket with enough grapes and jams for the both of them. Muller looked up and saw, Applejack standing there, blushing and stopped playing his Banjo.

"Well it's about time Y'all got here." Muller said.

"W-what's all these?" she asked.

"Well. You said when we were done buckin' apples, we can get to know each other better." Muller said with a hopeful smile. Applejacks surprised face was replaced by a smile. She trotted up to Muller and sit down. "Have some grapes." He said, starting to play his Banjo again.

She saw the grapes on a plate and blushed "Why don't mind if ah do." she said, and she took the grapes with her hoof (Somehow?) and took a bite. And she absolutely loved it.

"Wow! You know, Muller. Ah have never gone and tasted grapes this sweet and juicy before!" Applejack said with delight.

"Aw shucks, thanks. Comin' from you, that means a lot." Muller said.

"You're welcome." She said taking another bit of grapes.

"Don't thank me, thank my Grandpa Raisin."

Apple swallowed the grapes she had been chewing. "So he's the one who taught you how to plant grapes?"

"Sure did. And not just grapes, he also taught me how to plant other things; like fruits, and veggies. He's the one who taught me how ta farm."

"huh, so-" Applejack put up the jar of jam and began opening the top, "What was he like?"

And ones, Muller herd this, he stopped playing, "Ah wish Ah knew." Muller said.

Applejack stops eating the jam from the jar and looked at Muller, "Pardon?" Applejack asked.

"Ah don't know what he's like, 'cause Ah've never met him."

Applejack was now truly puzzled, "Ah don't understand. You said that your grandpa taught you how to farm?"

"He did,-" Muller want on picking a grape from its vine and tossing it in his mouth, "-Well… not directly." Muller said chewing.

"Ah reckon ya'll are gonna have to tell me the whole story if ya want me to understand."

Muller than looked off into the distance for a moment, he then put his banjo off to a side.

"Al'right, Ah'll tell you." Muller said, looking back at Applejack.

Applejack than scooted her way next to him so she could hear his story. "Ah'm all ears." She said.

"Well,-" Muller than looked back toward the distance, "-When Ah was little, Ah was raised an orphanage. An' lived there as long as ah could remember. An' one day. A mail mare stopped by at the orphanage, an' gave me a book, and it was from mah grandpa.

"An' it explained that he took care of me when ah was a new born an' it explained everything Ah need to know about farming, like how long it took for it fruit to grow, an' that ya need to take care of them. An' how Ah should be honest and to be respectful; say thing like 'please', an' say 'thank you'. It was like he was takin' care of me from a book."

"Wow… so… ya don't remember anything about him at all?" Applejack said,

"No, Ah don't…" Muller shook his head.

"What about your… you know… your parents? What happened to them?" She asked, but she treaded carefully.

Muller looked back at, Applejack ones again and sighed. "Well… accordin' to my book. When ah was born, mah mom died while givin' birth to me, an' mah dad died a couple months before."

Applejack didn't know what to say, she was truly at a loss for words. She really didn't know what to do next either. So she thought it would be best to comfort him a little. So she scooted over right next to, Muller, to where they were now arm-to-arm.

Muller looks at, Applejack, and sees that she has a sad look on her face. "Oh, A-ah'm sorry! Ah didn't mean ruin the mood here or anythin." Muller said, panicking a little. _"Oh nice one, Muller. Now you've done gone and made 'er sad."_

Applejack looks back up at him and said, "Oh no, It's just… Mah ma and pa died when Ah were a young filly, and Ah cried fer a week an' a half 'bout it."

"Ah'm so sorry." Muller said sincerely.

"An' you grow up without a family. An' Ah just don't think Ah can ever coop without mine."

Muller than scoffed, "Now Ah wouldn't say that." Muller said, smiling.

Applejack looked back at him, "What do ya mean?"

"Dusk, Blitz, an' the others. They are mah family. There like the brothers Ah never had, an' always wanted." He said explaining. "It's thank to them, Ah realized that family just ain't only 'bout sharing blood, It's 'bout bein' 'round the ones you love, an' who love you." He finished with a bright smile.

And at that moment, Muller felt his hoof on something. He looked down to see that it was touching, Applejacks hoof. He instantly blushed and wanted to pull away.

But, Applejack took his hoof and grasped it with her own. Applejack smiled back, "Ah couldn't agree with ya more," she said.

Muller and, Applejack were now looking eye -to-eye at one another. Applejack then began to closed her eyes and began to slowly move closer.

Muller saw this and began to panic, _"N-no way?! Ah can't believe this, this is happenin'!"_ he said in his mind. Muller quickly shook his head. _"Just didn't stare at her! Follow her lead an' just close yer eyes, an' lean in."_

Muller gulped and then, closed his eyes. He began to slowly move toward her. And now, slowly but surely, their lips were beginning to come together. Both hearts are beating rapidly as they were literally centimeters away from kissing. But then, Muller stops his head when he hears a small but strange noise. He turns his head to see what it was, and was shocked to see what was coming.

"LOOK OUT!" Muller screamed.

He then pushes, Applejack out of the way and leans back just in time when-

*SHANK*

A big pitchfork was flow through the air and impaled the tree behind, Muller. Muller falls on his back and look back at it, thinking that, it was almost him instead if that tree.

Applejack picks her head up and saw the pitchfork in the tree, "What the pony feathers was that all about?!" she said can't believing what just happen. Muller turns and looks off toward the direction it with thrown, and is ones again shocked.

He sees a figure from the bottom of the hill. And saw, Big Macintosh walking up the it, with an angry look upon his face. Muller got back up and trotted down the hill toward, Big Mac.

"Look, Big Mac! Ah can explain everything! Yer sister and Ah weren't doin' anything, Ah swear!" Muller said to Big Mac.

But, Big Mac just walked right pasted, Muller, "Uh… Big Mac?" he said confused.

Instead he goes straight for, Applejack, "Big Mac! Why did you go an' do that for!?" Applejack yelled, not understanding his behavior.

And what looked like him having no second thought about it, Big Mac goes and grabs, Applejacks hair and started to violently pull her up. Applejack screams in the sudden pain.

"Applejack!" Muller yelled out.

Big Mac than goes and slams her against the tree. And puts her hoof his hands on her shoulders and pined her down.

"What in tarnation-"Applejack stopped as he looked at Big Mac. Whose face was shifting as she saw his teeth grow into what looked like fangs and eye began to glow green. "-Are you?!" Applejack said in disbelief.

"HEY BIG MAC!" A voice yelled. Big Mac turned around and at the sudden shout. And-

*KABONK*

The next thing he sees is, Muller whacking him up-side the head with his banjo. Which causes, Big Mac to fall and tumble down the hill. Applejack fell to the ground and saw what, Muller did. Muller dropped his instruments and took, Applejack hoof and said, "Let's go!"

He then takes her and gallops into the forest with her. And they kept galloping, till they saw the apple kart, and decided to take a quick breather, know because of the run, because somepony just tried to use them for target practice. And after he got enough air in his lungs, Muller wanted an explanation.

"Just what's in Equestria was that al' 'bout?!-"Muller took another moment to take a breath, "-You got family problems?!" he said

Applejack exhaled and said, "No, Ah don't. But unless we do somethin' that thing,-" She went through the kart and pick up her lasso, "-Mah family will have a problem."

"Hold na. It's that yer brother?"

"No. Ah know mah brother, an' that ain't him. That there, was a Changeling."

Muller's eye widen at what, Applejack said. "A-a Changeling! You mean the creatures that can turn into any pony!?"

"Yep," She said casually.

"An' we're gonna go back an' face that thing?" Muller said,

"Sure am. Why? You scared?" Applejack said trotting up to, Muller.

"No,-" Muller took her boldly took her hoof, "-but Ah am worry about yer safety," Muller said.

Applejack blushed by his sudden action, but knew that there was no time for that. "Ah appreciate it Muller, Ah really do. But there's a Changeling in my farm. An' Ah can't let it hurt my family. An' Ah know that a banjo to the dunce cap won't stop it, besides, it ain't the first time Ah've throwndown with a Changeling." she explained.

Muller sighed, and let go of her hoof, and then walked to the kart and picked a shovel, "Alright then. Let's go."

Applejack nodded, and got ready to go back to the hill. She took a few steps and stopped right were she was. Muller saw this and then looks past Applejack to was surprised to see that Big Mac was standing in front of them, with a pitchfork .

Applejack took her lasso and put it in her mouth. And, Muller walked and said, "Why are you here?! Want do ya want here."

It opened its mouth and bared it fangs while at the same time making it made it's it eyes glow light green.

"Honesty. I…want…honesty." The Changeling said.

"W-what, what does th-" Muller said.

It was interrupted when the Changeling let out a loud scream, causing them to flinch and step back.

"Alright Fine! Ah guess Enough talkin'! Muller said, holding up his shovel.

**Grape Muller and Applejack**

**Vs**

**Changeling (Big Mac)**

**Fight!**

Muller then began to make a full gallop toward the Changeling, and it did the same thing. As, Muller was about to collide with his opponent, he raised his to weapon to strike it. But the it had the same idea as well. They both collided with their weapons, and began to straggle to get the upper hoof.

Muller couldn't believe how strong it was. No matter how much he pushed, he just couldn't stop him. Matters got worse when the Changeling pushed, Muller's shovel to the side; causing be unbalance, and with no hesitation, took the end of the pitchfork and butted, Muller in the head.

The sudden impact instantly made, Muller fall to the ground. He didn't know what hit him, all he know was, he was on the ground and that it hurt. His vision was bleary, but it soon came back in time to see the Changeling with its pitchfork raised and ready to come down on him.

But suddenly a lasso appeared, and rapped itself on the Changelings rest. The Changeling looked back and saw Applejack with her rope in her mouth. She began to pull her rope and made the Changeling stagger toward her, but it quickly regains its balance and began to resist. The Changeling moved it hoof in a quick clockwork motion, and rapped the rope around its hoof and began to pull.

Applejack than felt the sudden pull, and tried to pull back. But she lost at the tag-of-war, when the Changeling pulled the rope with all its might. Making, Applejack, fly off the ground, and into the air. The Changeling then whips the rope around, using the force of the whiplash, and slamming Applejack in a tree, knocking her unconscious.

Muller saw this, "APPLEJACK!" He screamed, making him feel like his heart was about to stop.

Muller than looked and saw the Changeling with about to impale him with the pitchfork, ones again. He sees it, and rolls out of the way. He tried to make his way up to his hoofs, but turned and saw his opponent in his face. The Changeling just kept swinging the pitchfork around, wanting to take off, Muller's head. But, Muller just kept dogging and ducking.

The Changeling than began to frustrated, and decided to thrust the pitchfork at his head. But, Muller rolled out of the way; making the pitchfork impaled a tree that was behind him. Muller looked back and saw what happened, and decided to take this chance. He got up, and tackled the Changeling to the ground; He then mounts him and put his hoof up, getting ready to knock some since into it.

But out of nowhere, the Changeling look at him and it screamed; bearing his fangs and greening glowing eyes at him. Muller was spooked at the sudden image before him. And then, the Changeling punches him in the face, making him fall over.

The Changeling than get on top of, Muller and then punches him in the face again. Muller tried to get him off, but was no use. The Changeling kept on punching him, and punching him, over and over in till, Muller stopped trying to get it off. He wasn't moving.

**Winner**

**Changeling (Big Mac)**

The Changeling stopped, and saw that, Muller was not moving. It then got back up and walked to the tree with the pitchfork in it, and pulls it out.

Muller; who was felt like he was about to slip into unconsciousness. Turned and saw that the Changeling was moving it way toward, Applejack. Muller felt like he couldn't just lay there and tried to get himself up. It took some will power to get up, and even more to try and stand up, and stay up.

Applejack looked like she was waking up, looked up and saw a figure over her. She then tried to focus, and saw her brother standing over her.

"STOP!" Muller yelled.

The Changeling looked and saw that Muller staggering and tripping over his own hoof trying to get, Applejack. His face was hurting and bleeding and he felt like he could stand up anymore. He then stops in front of her and lower himself.

"If ya'll want her, Ya'll have to get through me first." Muller said, with an angry look.

Applejack saw and instantly knew that, Muller was protecting her, she couldn't help tear up and the fact that he was ready to lay his life on the line for her.

The Changeling raised its pitchfork ready to finish, Muller off. But, Muller looked at him with no fear.

Then suddenly, an apple struck the back of the Changelings head. It turns around and saw a little yellow filly. But, Muller looks past him and saw that, Apple Bloom was there.

"Big Macintosh! What do ya think yer doin'!?" Apple Bloom yelled.

The Changeling turns and gallops at Apple Bloom. Muller goes and tries to stop it, but felt his legs give out and he fell on his face. Muller couldn't stand anymore.

"APPLE BLOOM, RUN! THAT AIN'T, BIG MAC! IT'S A CHANGELING! Muller screamed.

Apple Bloom heard this and saw that her brother was gallop straight for her. She didn't know why he was, but she got scared and galloped in the other direction, but then tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. She looked back and saw that, Big Mac was coming at her; fast.

She didn't know what to do. All she could do, was put her hoof and her head and scream in terror.

"APPLE BLOOM!" Muller and Applejack scream out.

Then out of nowhere, the ground started to move up, as dirt made its way to the top, like a mole hill. The Changeling was about to get his hoofs on, Apple Bloom. When suddenly -

*POW*

A figure came up out of the dirt and uppercut the Changeling, right in the jaw. The sudden force made it get knocked up into the air, and on falls to the ground. Muller saw as the Changeling was knocked unconscious.

"SHORYUKEN!" the figure screamed, going high into the air.

Muller also saw the figure that came out the dirt and land on it the ground, standing there, covered in dirt.

"Rave?!" Muller said, recognize who it was.

Rave looked at Muller and said, "Oh hey, Muller! So, how was your first date?" with a smile.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
